Fate or Family
by destiny465
Summary: Upper-class Elena's mother hopes to wed her to the rich, handsome but cruel Lord Klaus, a match that would cement her status in society. In a twist of fate, she falls for the poor, lower-class Damon. When forced to choose between her family and the love you only find once in a lifetime; murder, betrayal and a heart wrenching love story follows between the most unlikely of matches.
1. First Encounters

_Set in the mid 1800s; an old, traditional English town_

 ** _*_** _Elena*_

Elena sighed and looked up at her mother.

"I don't even understand why I need to get married though, I'm perfectly happy with my current life!" She said, in reply to her mother's request to have lunch tomorrow.

"Listen, Elena. It is with great difficult that I persuaded Lady Mikaelson, and her son, to come to lunch tomorrow. You know how they, and everyone else, look down on us since your father made his money himself, rather than simply inheriting it like all the other in this town." Her mother was always bringing that fact up, Elena never really thought about where their money came from but her mother had always been bitter about it. "The only reason she agreed, was because she knows we're one of the richest families here!" Her mother continued.

"But I know nothing about this Klaus! I don't know him, let alone _love_ him." Elena replied, irritated with yet another one of her mother's attempts to wed her off to some stranger.

"Elena, darling." Miranda Gilbert sat down at the kitchen table, next to her daughter. "Think of what this match could do for you! _Lord_ Klaus Mikaelson! This marriage would cement your status in society, and once and for all establish the Gilberts as a reputable family in this town!"

Elena took a grape from the platter on the table, and idly played with it for a few seconds before popping it into her mouth.

"I know, I know. It just all seems so _unfair_."

Miranda sighed, and brushed a strand of hair away from her daughter's face.

"I love you, and I've always only wanted the best for you. I want you to grow up with all the things I never had, and Klaus and his mother can give that to you. You will never want for anything, honey, and nothing would make me happier than knowing you were taken care of. So will you please come to lunch tomorrow, and meet Klaus, for me?"

Elena sighed, popped another grape in her mouth and placed a short, sweet kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Of course, anything for you. I love you too." Miranda smiled gratefully at her, as Elena went upstairs to mentally prepare for lunch with her newest suitor the next day.

(**)

Elena sighed, irritated, and kicked off the blanket covering her. It was summer, but it was still unreasonably hot at the moment. For England, anyway. She tried to fan herself, but quickly gave up. She needed some actual fresh air. Slipping some shoes on, she quietly snuck out the back door downstairs and into the garden. She was enjoying the cool breeze through her hair, when some shouts and lights from the street interrupted her momentary calm.

Frowning, she headed towards the end of the garden, where a wall separated her from the street that ran behind her house. Through the gate in the wall, she saw flashlights, and she could hear distant shouts coming from further up the street. Her curiosity piqued, she stepped forward to look through the gate, when a figure vaulted over it and pressed against the wall, clearly hiding from whomever was out in the street. She gasped with shock, and stepped away, stumbling slightly. The stranger reached out, she assumed with the intention of helping her, when at that moment another voice called through the gate.

"Sorry to bother you this late at night Miss Gilbert, but have you seen any dodgy guys hanging around these parts?"

The man held up a lantern to his face, and she recognized the policeman's uniform. The light also allowed her to better study the stranger who was currently hiding in her garden. He had dark, almost black hair, and was dressed simply, clearly not belonging to this side of town. He held up a finger to his lips, and she saw a sparkle in his striking, blue eyes. He was handsome, even she could admit, with an air of mischievousness that appealed to her.

"Why? What has he done?" She asked, answering the policeman's question with one of her own. She knew she should tell him that the person he was searching for was a mere few feet away, hidden by the wall, but she first wanted to know what he had even done to warrant a policeman on the lookout for him.

"He's stolen something, he's just a common thief, nothing for you to worry about, miss."

Elena glanced back at the stranger, who held out an apple in his hand. She guessed it was what he had stolen, but why would the policeman be after him over a measly apple?

Biting her lip, she went against her better judgment and turned back to the man.

"No, I haven't seen him. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." She said, with no idea of why she was protecting this stranger.

She glanced back at him, and he shot her a grin, which she assumed was his way of thanking her.

"No worries miss. Again, sorry to bother you at this time." The policeman nodded at her, and carried on down the street.

She turned back to the dark-haired man.  
"I've never lied to a policeman before." She said, feeling oddly proud of herself.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." The man replied, winking at her. His voice was smooth, with a trace of arrogance.

He flicked his wrist, and the apple sailed gently through the air towards her. She stepped forwards to catch it, but she'd reacted too late, and the apple landed softly on the grass. She quickly leaned down and picked it up, brushing away the dew with her finger. When she looked up, the stranger had gone.

Frowning with confusion, she looked back down at the apple in her hand. If he had stolen it, and gone to all the effort of hiding from the policeman, why on earth had he left it with her?

(**)

"And a bag of flour, yes." Miranda Gilbert closed the door of the kitchen cupboard and turned to face Bonnie Bennett, their maid. "I think that's all I need." She said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Of course, ma'am." Bonnie bobbed a curtsey, and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, wait." Elena cut in, standing up from where she had been eating her breakfast. "I'll come with you."

Miranda sighed. "Elena, you don't need to go. That's why we have Bonnie."

Elena shook her head. "I _want_ to go with her. I'd like the fresh air."

"Fine. But remember, lunch is at 1. _Don't_ be late. I'm sure Lady Mikaelson will appreciate punctuality." Miranda relented, and Elena grinned.

"I won't be. Bye!"

She took Bonnie's arm, and the two headed out the front door and into the sunny morning. They took the normal route to the market.

"You're unusually chipper this morning." Bonnie said, turning to face Elena. Though Bonnie technically worked for the Gilberts, as Elena was an only child, she'd come to consider Bonnie one of her closest friends. They were the same age and had similar interests, and now Bonnie really had become someone she could confide to, more of a sister than a maid.

Elena frowned. "Not chipper, more contemplative. I had a strange encounter last night." She proceeded to fill Bonnie in on the events in the garden, with the mysterious stranger.

"He doesn't sound like the type of person you should be associating with." Bonnie replied, looking slightly concerned. "And you definitely shouldn't have lied to the policeman, he was only doing his job."

Elena rolled her eyes, then mentally told herself off. Her mother was always reprimanding her on how unladylike it was to roll your eyes.

"Never mind him. Now what was on mother's list?" She said, deciding to change the subject.

The rest of the morning passed quite quickly, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. They wandered the market, arm-in-arm, buying everything that her mother had requested.

Elena always enjoyed going to the small town market, which occurred everyday. She liked the hustle and bustle of the event, with people from different backgrounds all rushing around to buy whatever they needed. Most of the time, the only people whom she had any interaction with, were people from her social status; her mother's friends and their children. However, in the market, she got to witness families from different wealth backgrounds, and she enjoyed it. It made her feel less isolated.

As they passed by a fruit stall, a flash of dark hair caught her eye and to her surprise, she saw the mysterious stranger from the previous night walk in the opposite direction to her, towards the fruit stall. He didn't see her, and the shock of him being there when she hadn't ever expected to see him again started her, causing her to come to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, frowning, when she noticed Elena had halted.

Elena didn't reply, and instead turned to watch the man approach the small stall. The owner had his back turned to him, as he was serving another customer, and to Elena's horror, she saw the stranger slip an apple into his pocket.

Bonnie tugged on her arm. "Come on, what are you doing? We need to get back before lunchtime, remember?"

Elena bit her lip, hesitating. The man turned, looked around to check no one had seen him, and then darted down the nearby alley. Bonnie pulled her again, and Elena made a split-second decision.

"I'll see you back at home. Don't worry." She told her friend, and then slipped into the alley, in pursuit of the mysterious stranger.

"Elena, wait! Where are you going?" Bonnie called out behind her, but she'd already gone.

She didn't even know why she was going after him, but there was a sense of adventure and intrigue about him that called out to her. Something about his sparkling blue eyes, and cheeky grin appealed to her, and she found herself drawn to him. Following him through different streets, she quickly realized she no longer knew where she was or how to get back home from here. She'd never been into this part of town, and though the idea scared her slightly, it also made her more determined to keep going. She was finally escaping the world she'd been confined to for so long, and it excited her.

The man darted left, and she followed but when she came out in the next alleyway, he had disappeared. Confused, she looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere. Her heartbeat quickened slightly, as slowly the feeling of dread rose inside her. She really hadn't thought this through. She was lost in a maze of streets, with no idea how to get back to the other side of town, or even the market. She was probably already late for the lunch with Lord Klaus; her mother was going to be furious with her. Just as she was starting to get tense, a hand gripped her wrist and spun her around. She found herself looking into unfamiliar eyes.

The man had long tangled hair, and was covered in a thin layer of grime. She recoiled from him, but his grip was tight.

"Well well, what's one of your type doing around this part of town? Thought you guys were told to stay away from us." He rasped, and she shivered.

"Let me go." She tried to say confidently, but her voice shook. She was terrified and she couldn't hide it. She now knew why her parents had always warned her about wandering off alone. She wished with all her heart that she had never left Bonnie.

He reached out a hand. She tried to pull back but he moved closer, pushing her hair out the way and touching her earring.

"Woah. This little thing could feed my family for weeks." He said, and she heard sorrow in his voice.

"Leave her, Barrow." A voice called out behind her, and she turned to see the dark-haired stranger she had been following.

"This is my territory, Salvatore." The man, apparently called Barrow, said in reply. "Get lost."

Salvatore, which she guessed was the other man's surname, shook his head.

"I know her, let her go." He said. There was menace in his voice and Barrow dropped Elena's hand. Apparently Salvatore had some influence here.

Elena rubbed her wrist; it stung from where Barrow had gripped it tightly. His shoulders sagged and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena called out after him.

He stopped and looked at her suspiciously. Even Salvatore looked confused.

She quickly undid her earrings and held them out.

"Feed your family." She told Barrow.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked at the earrings warily, but with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Elena stepped forwards, and pressed the earrings into his hands. "Don't waste it." She told him, giving him a small, encouraging smile. He stepped back, and gratefully returned the smile.

"Thank you." He replied, and then ran down a side street.

Elena turned back to look at Salvatore, who had his arms crossed and was watching her. His expression was slightly amused.

"Thank you." She told him.

He shrugged slightly. "We're even now." He replied, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out after him. "I don't know how to get back home."

He looked back at her, paused a few seconds, thinking, then sighed.

"Where do you live?" He asked her.

She told him her address and he nodded. "Follow me." He replied, before heading down another street.

She ran to catch up with him.

"Won't you tell me your name?" She asked, after they had walked a few seconds in silence.

"I don't really see the need." He said, frustrating her. The air of mystery surround this man was increasing with every sentence he uttered.

"Fine." She said, annoyed. "I won't tell you mine." She added, which made him grin for some reason.

"As you wish, Elena." He said, surprising her.

"How did you know my name?" She frowned at him, completely confused.

"That policeman called you Gilbert, last night. The Gilberts are one of the richest families in this town, and they have exactly one daughter. I'm poor, I don't live under a rock." He replied, amusement in his voice.

She smiled, in spite of herself. "Fine, Salvatore. Keep your secrets."

They walked on for a few minutes, in silence, before Salvatore spoke again.

"So what was _the_ Elena Gilbert doing in these parts of town anyway? That's not at all in character for your type of people."

She flushed, remembering the reason. "I was following you. I saw you take the apple." She finally admitted.

"Ah." He said, and when she looked at him, she saw an arrogant grin flash across his face. "You were following me."

She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing like that." She pointed out. "I wanted to know why you stole that apple, and then left it with me. If you needed the food, there are plenty of other places to get it from. I know that stall owner; he's a horrible person. Stealing from him is just stupid."

"Right, because I'm sure the Gilberts know so much about stealing food." He said, making her flush again. There was something about the way he said Gilbert, a judgmental tone in his voice. For the first time, she actually felt embarrassed about her wealth.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said, annoyed. "I just don't understand."

He turned his head and studied her for a few seconds. The intensity of his gaze made her look away almost immediately. He was even more handsome in the daylight and she could feel her heartbeat quicken when he looked at her.

He was quiet for so long, she thought he wasn't going to reply, but finally he spoke. "3 years ago, my neighbor, Lexi, her child became ill. He was extremely weak, and Lexi had no money to feed him. She came to my brother and I, for help. We gave him what we could, but we too had hardly any food, and soon ran out. That night, I went into the market just after it had closed. That fruit stall owner was the only one still packing up. I asked for some fruit, I even had the money to pay, but that man refused. He said he was going home, even though he hadn't packed up the fruit yet. I could see it in front of me. I begged him, told him about the child, even offered to pay double, but he didn't give in. In fact, he called over a nearby policeman and claimed I was harassing him. They dragged me away, and I spent the night in a jail cell. When I returned home the next morning, the child had passed away."

Salvatore went silent for a few seconds, and Elena's heart ached with sympathy for the young child and his mother. Her mother had kept her so sheltered, she had never even realized the problems families were facing in her own town. Salvatore's voice brought her back to the present.

"Ever since then, every single day, I have stolen an apple from that stall. Obviously nothing I do will ever bring the child back, or ease Lexi's grief, but I will never forget what that man did, and the pain he caused."

Elena bit her lip, to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry." She said. Salvatore didn't reply.

They walked on in silence. As they approached her street, he spoke again.

"I bet you're glad now that you helped me with that policeman." He said, with a small smile, trying to bring back some light-heartedness to the conversation.

She smiled back at him. "Don't you want to know why I did though?"

He shook his head, and grinned at her. "I know why."

She frowned, disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Because you crave adventure. You're bored with your life of balls, parties and suitors and you're looking for something more. I represented that. You saw danger in me, but at the same time you saw excitement. You saw what you were looking for to escape your current life. It's why you didn't give me in to the policeman. It's why you followed me into those alleys. It's why you asked me to walk you home, even though you should be completely terrified of me."

Stunned, she didn't know what to say in reply, as they reached her house. He winked at her, and started walking away.

"Will I ever see you again?" She called out after him.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He shouted back in reply, and she couldn't help but smile as her mother rushed down the path towards her. She looked so stressed she didn't even notice the stranger walking away.  
"Elena, there you are, Klaus and his mother are already here! Go get yourself cleaned up, and then we can sort out this engagement, once and for all!"

Miranda ushered her daughter inside the house, towards her future husband, a rich lord, but her thoughts were filled with someone who was very much his opposite, in pretty much every way.

 _Hey, I hope you liked this story opening! I'm sorry that not much happened, but it will get better, I promise! I'm just scene setting and introducing characters at the moment, the good stuff will happen soon! So just please review and let me know what you think so far, so I know if it's worth continuing or not!_


	2. Unlikely Friendships

**Unlikely Friendships**

Bonnie tightened her dress from behind, then turned her around and studied her critically.

"Your hair is an absolute mess, Elena." She said, disapprovingly, and sat her down on the stool of her dresser. Taking out a brush, she proceeded to vigorously untangle it.

"Ouch!" Elena complained, but Bonnie showed no mercy.

"Do you know how much trouble I'm in because of you?" Bonnie asked her, frowning. "I wasn't supposed to leave your side, and I was meant to make sure you were back here in time for lunch! _Before_ Lord Klaus arrived."

"It wasn't your fault." Elena replied, looking down at the dress her mother had picked out for her. It was beautiful, she had to admit.

"I know it wasn't. I'm not blaming myself. I wasn't the one who ran away for absolutely no reason." Bonnie said, gritting her teeth.

Elena looked down again, this time guiltily. After a few moments of silence, Bonnie piped up again.

"So are you at least going to tell me the reason for your abrupt departure from the market this morning?" She asked, and when Elena looked up, she could see that behind the annoyance of her maid, Bonnie was dying of curiosity. She smiled secretively.

"I would, but as you told me about a hundred times, I'm late to lunch as it is." She replied, standing up. Bonnie couldn't hide her smile.

"Fine, later then. Now go show him what he could be missing out on." Bonnie pushed her towards the staircase, with a wink of encouragement.

Elena descended down into the living room, where Klaus and his mother were sitting.

"Ah, Elena, there you are." Miranda said, when she noticed her. At her name, Lady Esther and her son both stood up. When Klaus turned around, Elena couldn't keep in a tiny gasp. He was more handsome than she had thought! Previously, she had only ever seen him from afar. But now, up close, she could admire his dazzling blue eyes, and dark-blonde hair.

"Elena. A pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice smooth and confident. He took her hand, and placed a light, but firm kiss there.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord." She replied, managing a small curtsey as her mother smiled approvingly.

Looking into his mesmerizing eyes, she found herself losing her train of thought, before her mother coughed discretely and she remembered where she was.

"My lady, welcome to our home." She said, turning to Lady Esther.

"It is quite beautiful, dear, as are you." Esther replied, nodding at her curtsey.

They all sat down, as Bonnie served them some drinks.

Over the next hour, they chatted happily, and Elena found herself forgetting any misgivings she'd had about Klaus. He was delightful, with his witty sense of humor and insightful observations about current society. Eventually, Lady Esther turned to Elena with a small smile.

"My dear, you seem like an intelligent, beautiful young woman, and we would be honored to have you join our family." She said, causing Miranda to beam with delight. "That is, if my son has no objections." Esther added.

Elena looked nervously at Klaus, but he just smiled. "I would count myself lucky to call you my wife." He said, and Miranda sighed with relief.

Esther stood up, and hugged her, then Elena.

"We need to go now, but we will surely meet again, sometime this week." She said, and Miranda nodded enthusiastically.

"Actually, could I get a glass of water before we go?" Klaus asked, and Elena's mother nodded.

"Bonnie?" Miranda called, but there was no reply.

"I think she's outside." Elena cut in. "I'll get it."

She went to the kitchen, her mind already full with thoughts of their wedding. It would be grand, she knew. When she was young, her father had taken her to another Lord's wedding, and she remembered thinking it was beautiful. The dresses, the flowers, it had been her dream since she was a little girl.

She poured the water, and turned to go back when she found herself face to face with Klaus.

"Oh, you startled me!" She told him, resting her hand over her heart which had briefly quickened in pace.

He smiled, but there was something different about him. Instead of the warm, dazzling smile she had seen over the last hour, this one was crueler, colder. He gripped her arm.

"You're going to be my wife, so there's some things you need to know." He said.

She frowned, confused. This man was nothing like the one she'd been talking to over lunch.

"Let go, Klaus. You're hurting me." She said, trying to remove his hand but his grip was tight.

"You will always do as I say. No questions asked." He stated. "You will not leave the house without my permission. Anyone you talk to, will be approved by me. And finally…" He said, his grip tightening even more. "If you _ever_ betray me, you will know what true pain is. I will _ruin_ you, and your family." With one last cold smile, he let go of her arm, spun around and walked out the kitchen. Stunned, she saw him kiss her mother on the cheek, once more the elegant, and charming young lord. After they had left, her mother came into the kitchen, gushing about the Mikaelsons, but she still couldn't get over the shock of what had just happened, so nothing her mother was saying was going in.

As soon as her mother stopped talking, she ran up the stairs, into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, shivering. Was that man really going to be her future husband?

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, gently. "What's wrong?"

Elena didn't reply, she didn't even know where to start. She couldn't even fully comprehend what had just happened, how was she supposed to explain it to Bonnie?

Bonnie tried asking a few more times, but when it was clear she wasn't going to get any answers from Elena, she gave up and left. Eventually, Elena fell asleep, her last thought of those enthralling eyes and that cruel, calculating smile.

A week passed, and Esther was at their house almost every day, with constant wedding discussions ongoing between her and Elena's mother. Fortunately, Klaus never accompanied her, Elena hadn't seen him since their discussion in the kitchen.

"Where is the butter?" Miranda asked, clearly frazzled. Esther was coming over for dinner again tonight, which meant another day of cooking a delicious meal, cleaning the house over and over again, and just in general, making sure everything was perfect.

"I don't think there's any left, ma'am." Bonnie said, opening and closing another cupboard, just to make sure.

Miranda sighed, clearly irritated. "Then go get some! What are you waiting for?"

"The wedding isn't for months. I don't understand why she needs to come over so often." Elena chipped in, while her mother rushed around the kitchen.

"It is not for us to question a lady." Miranda replied with her favorite phrase of the moment.

Elena rolled her eyes; her mother's desire to fulfill every wish of Lady Esther's was starting to get on her nerves.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Elena called out to Bonnie, who was just leaving. Her mother didn't object, Elena doubted she was even listening.

"I thought you would be more excited." Bonnie said to her, as they made their way to the market. "This wedding is everything you've been wanting for years."

Elena sighed. "Be careful what you wish for."

Bonnie frowned in confusion, but Elena clearly wasn't willing to expand. They entered the small corner-shop, on the edge of the market, and joined the queue. Bonnie was idly chatting about something, but Elena wasn't even listening. Her eyes were roaming the small shop when they landed on a familiar face. Salvatore! He was clearly a worker, organizing some of the shelves. She was so surprised to see him, she didn't hear the elderly shopkeeper until Bonnie gently nudged her.

"I'm sorry?" Elena asked, having no idea what the question was.

"How may I help you?" The man repeated, with no sign of annoyance.

Elena asked for some butter, and then in the spur of the moment, asked for the biggest bag of flour she could see.

"How are we going to carry that?" Bonnie asked. "We don't even need flour! There's plenty at the house." She added, but Elena ignored her.

"Could we have some help?" She asked the shopkeeper. "I'll pay extra."

"No no, there's no need for that." The man replied, smiling kindly at her. "Damon! Carry this flour, for these two young ladies." He shouted over to Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore. Elena smiled triumphantly. Finally, a name.

He walked over, nodded to Bonnie, and then looked over at Elena. A surprised expression crossed his face, then he grinned, and heaved the flour onto his back.

"Where to?" The shopkeeper asked her.

"No need, I know the way." Damon cut in, with a cocky grin.

The elderly shop owner looked horrified. "Show some respect, young man!"

Elena smiled. "Yes, _Damon,_ show some respect." She repeated, and Damon smirked.

"After you, my _lady_." He commented, sarcastically, but the shopkeeper remained oblivious and waved them goodbye. Throughout this encounter, Bonnie had been looking at Elena suspiciously, but she was avoiding meeting her questioning gaze.

"Bonnie, I need some soap. Could you go pick some up for me? I'll meet you at the house." She said, and Bonnie frowned again and opened her mouth to object.

"Please." Elena hurriedly added, finally making eye contact and trying to look as innocent as possible.

Bonnie bit her lip, clearly torn, and Elena rushed to take advantage of her hesitation.

"Let's go." She said, grabbing Damon's arm and half-dragging him down the street.

Once they had distanced themselves from the market, and Bonnie, Elena finally spoke.

"I know your name now." She said.

"So you bought this massively, heavy bag of flour for no other reason than to tell me that?" Damon asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"If you work there, how come that fruit stall owner has never caught you? That shop is right next to the market!" Elena asked him, instead of answering his own question.

"I guess I'm just that good." He said, with that cocky smirk he seemed to do so often.

"Or he's just that bad." Elena commented, causing him to chuckle.

"Or that." He agreed. "What about you? Shouldn't you be wedding-planning, instead of out buying flour?"

Elena's smile faded. "How did you..?" She started.

"Again, I _can_ afford a newspaper. Lord Klaus is getting married, of course I heard."

Klaus's name caused Elena to tense, but Damon didn't seem to notice.

"Do you know him?" Elena asked, quietly.

Damon laughed, humorlessly. "No, he's a _lord._ I doubt he even sees people like me, let alone knows us. We're animals to him." Elena thought she heard a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"But you've seen him?"

"From very very far away, yes." Damon admitted. "Not by choice though."

"What did you think of him?" She didn't even know why she was asking so many questions about him, she guessed that she just wanted to hear from one person that he wasn't the kind, charming man everyone else saw.

He shrugged. "Not much really, seemed like every other person of that type. Only cares about themselves."

Elena didn't say anything, and there must have been something in her expression that he saw, because he stopped, and his expression softened slightly.

"I didn't mean you. You're…different." He said, hesitantly but she shook her head.

"It's not that." She said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, hey." He said turning her face towards his, and brushing away an escaping tear. He frowned, clearly confused. "What is it?"

She pulled away from him, and angrily wiped away the tears.

"Nothing." She said, stepping further away from him. She couldn't believe she had been about to tell him everything, this man, who was virtually a stranger to her.

"Thank you for the flour." She said, coldly. Still looking totally confused, he nodded and dropped the bag down onto the floor.

She dug out the small purse she kept on her, and took out a few coins, holding them out to Damon, but saying nothing.

He shook his head, gazed at her for a few moments, a clear look of disappointment on his face, then turned around and started to walk away, muttering something quietly.

But not quiet enough, she still heard it.

"They're all the same."

For some reason, the words stung more than she had expected.

(**)

A sharp knock on the door pierced Elena's thoughts, and she looked up, startled. She had been in the kitchen, attempting to read a book, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Damon, and the last thing he'd said to her, or about her.

"They're all the same."

Had he really said she was like Klaus? Like the rest of them? She couldn't get over it. Of course she wasn't going to be like him, what had he expected? They came from completely different worlds, had been brought up in totally different ways!

The sharp knock was repeated, and Elena sighed.

"Bonnie? Mum?" She called out, but there was no reply. It looked like no one was home.

Sighing again, she stood up and walked to the front door. Pulling it open, she found herself looking into those familiar, but unwelcome, deep-blue eyes.

"Klaus." She hadn't seen him since their conversation in the kitchen, and that had been over a week ago.

"Elena." He said, smiling chillingly.

He took her hand, and she forced herself not to recoil as he kissed it.

"Come. Accompany me on a walk." He said stepping back, and gesturing to the street outside.

"Actually, I'm quite busy at the moment." She said, trying her best to sound convincing.

"I don't believe it was a question." Klaus stated, his smile fading, and a dangerous look appearing in his eyes.

As her heartbeat started to quicken, she nodded, hurriedly.

"Of course." She took the arm he was offering, and shut the door behind her.

"How have you been? I don't think I've seen you since we settled our engagement." He asked, politely, returning to his role as a gracious, charming young lord.

"Just fine." She answered, before remembering her manners. "And you, my lord?"

"Now now, none of this 'my lord' business. We are to be married. Call me Klaus."

Elena nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't think she could bring herself to say his name.

Over the next fifteen minutes, they chatted idly, about non-specific things. Klaus never brought up their wedding, or their future and Elena only answered his questions, offering none of her own. As they entered the market, Elena saw her mother, with Bonnie, to her immense relief, and she almost ran towards them. She was hugging Miranda tightly, as Klaus approached them. Her mother beamed, to see them together.

"Klaus! Elena, how lovely to see you both here, together."

Elena looked down, sadly, as Klaus made pleasant conversation with Miranda. Her mother was so happy about this wedding; she couldn't bring herself to reveal what Klaus was really like and break apart the wedding. Maybe marriage to him wouldn't be so bad, if she stuck to his rules of course. There was just one thing she had to first.

She moved close to Bonnie, Klaus was still chatting away to her mother.

"Cover for me." She whispered, and then darted away, before Bonnie even had a chance to object.

She ducked into the small corner-shop, where the elderly owner was helping out another customer. She waited until he had finished, and then went over to talk to him.

"Do you remember me? I was in here the other day." She asked, and the man nodded.

"Ah yes, the flour. How can I help you today?"

"You know the man who works here, Damon?" She asked, and he looked up, surprised.

"Uh-yes, I do."

"Do you know where he lives?" She said, and he frowned.

"Did he do something wrong? If you have a complaint…" He started, but she cut in quickly.

"No, no, nothing like that, quite the opposite, in fact. Could I just have his address please?"

He frowned again, clearly unsure what to say.  
"Do you not know where he lives?" She said, feeling disappointed. This was all she knew about him, she would have no other way to find him.

"No, I do. I just don't think you should be going to that area of town." He said, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine." She said, trying to act confident. "I've been before, I just can't remember the way." She added a small, white lie. "Please."

He still looked hesitant, but he wrote out the address on a piece of paper, and handed it over.

"I really don't think you should go." He repeated again.

Ignoring him, she nodded her thanks and took the paper. She understood why he was being like that, though. People of her class would never step foot in that area, and she was actively looking to go there.

Alongside the address, he'd scribbled down some directions and she felt a rush of affection for the helpful, old man.

As she followed the directions into the dark side streets, she could feel people staring at her, and children pointing everywhere she went. She'd never felt more out of place. She remembered the man who had tried to rob her, he'd mentioned that he was just trying to feed his family. She wondered how many people here were in similar situations. Eventually she ended up in front of a small, run-down house. It was only one level, the paint was peeling and the roof looked like it was falling apart. She paused, wondering if this had been a bad idea. She was about to turn around, and leave when the door swung open and Damon stepped out. He hadn't seen her yet, so she watched as he put his head back, enjoying the feel of the sunshine on his face. Then he pulled the door shut, and jogged down the steps to where she was standing, almost running into her.

He stopped himself, realized who she was, and a ghost of a smile hovered on his face. He looked at his house, then back at her.

"Not exactly like yours, is it?" He said, but he was grinning slightly.

"What do you mean? I can't tell the difference." She replied, earning a chuckle from him.

"So what brings you to the dark side?" He asked, looking amused at how out of place she was.

"I came to apologize, for how I left things last time we spoke." She said sincerely.

He simply shrugged. "Not your fault. I should have felt honored you were even speaking to me."

She shook her head, rejecting his statement.

"Damon, I want to be friends."

At that, he looked surprised. She had finally caught him off-guard. "Why?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"You know why." She said, repeating his words from before back to him. "I crave adventure. I'm to be married in a month, and then I will be confined to this life forever. For these last few weeks, I want to experience something different. And I want you to help me."

She repeated her carefully prepared speech to him, watching for a reaction, but his face was expressionless.

"And what do I get from this?" He asked.

"My friendship, of course." She replied, winking at him and he smirked.

A few meters away, two men stood huddled together, eavesdropping.

"Are you going to tell Klaus?" One man asked, and the other nodded vigorously.

"Of course. He asked us to keep an eye on her for a reason."

"He's not going to like it." The first man said, looking wary, but the other one just shrugged.

"That's her problem, not ours."

 _Review pleaseeeee! I love hearing what you guys think, and it's just useful to know if and when people start losing interest and I should stop! But yes, hearing you love it, would definitely not be a bad thing!_


	3. A Step Too Far

**A Step Too Far**

Elena ran down to the gate in their back garden, and smiled when she saw the piece of paper slotted between the bars. After they had established their friendship, Damon had told her he would let her know when they could next meet by leaving her a message. She had spent the next few days waiting to hear from him, but there had been nothing. So when she had seen the white, crumpled paper stuck to the gate where she had first met him, from her bedroom, she had felt a little jump of happiness.

She removed the paper, and quickly read the messy, scrawled note on it.

 _"_ _Market – fruit stall. 9pm."_

She felt a rush of excitement, and nervousness at the same time. She had never left the house at that time, on her own before, and now she was engaged, it would be especially frowned upon. But this was what she had asked Damon for, wasn't it? An adventure? So at 9:45pm, she quietly dressed, wrapped herself in a warm cloak and snuck out the house. She quietly made her way towards the market, hiding her face whenever she passed anyone on the street. She could do without the hassle of someone recognizing her and telling her parents, or even worse, Klaus.

Eventually she reached, but there was no sign of Damon. She waited for ten minutes, getting increasingly worried. What if she had misinterpreted the note? Just as she was becoming sure he wouldn't show up, she saw him saunter around the corner and walk towards her. He grinned at her, and she reprimanded herself at the way her heartbeat quickened at his smile. He was no one. Just a way for her to let loose before her wedding.

"You're late." She told him, frowning and crossing her arms.

"I guess I couldn't afford a watch." He replied. She looked up, worried she had offended him, but he was smirking. "Or maybe you couldn't. It's 9 now."

Confused, she looked at the clock tower that was situated in the center of the market, and to her surprise, she saw he was right. She must have walked fast! Maybe she had been more excited than she realized.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" She said, embarrassedly, changing the subject.

"Follow me." He said, winking. He walked off, and she hurried after him, not noticing the two darkly clothed figures, who were quick to follow.

He led her down multiple streets, until they reached a brightly lit pub.

She gasped. "I can't go in there." She said, backing away and shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes in reply. "I thought you wanted adventure?"

"I did! But…but…a pub? I can't…" She said, looking worriedly at the drunken, rowdy men emerging from it.  
"Have you been in one before?" He asked.

"Um…no." She said, looking down.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said, taking her hand before she could object and dragging her with him. Elena felt a thrill run through her. Damon was so unlike all the other men she knew; he had no manners, he dared to touch her even though she'd only know him a few weeks and she was engaged to another man, he didn't possess the etiquette or decorum of a proper gentleman and he spent his spare time in places like this dirty, rowdy pub. And yet she followed him without any hesitation, because he excited her, in a way that the polite, charming but dull men in her social circle never could.

They entered the establishment and Elena put the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face. He led her to a small table in a corner, and they both sat down. When he saw she had her hood up, he chuckled and pulled it down.

"Trust me, no one from your part of town would ever be caught here." He reassured her, as he signaled the bartender for two of something.

"So, do you come here often?" She asked, looking around with disgust, as two men fell onto a table, caught up in a drunken brawl.

"No, not really." He replied, noting her expression. At that moment, a waitress placed two drinks down on their table, and smiled flirtily at Damon.

"Damon! Where have you been? This place isn't the same without ya." She leaned over to him, and placed a loud, wet kiss on his cheek. Elena glanced at her, with a look of disdain. She was dressed scandalously, with too much skin on show, for Elena's liking. It was suddenly clearer why all these men seemed to enjoy hanging out here.

"Clearly." She said after the waitress had left, in reply to Damon's claim of not having been here very often. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Try it." He said, changing the subject, and nodding towards the brownish liquid in the cup in front of her.

She picked it up and sniffed it, wrinkling her nose.

"What is it?" She asked, causing him to chuckle again.

"Beer." He replied, smirking at her innocence. "Have you never had alcohol?"

"I have!" She said, feeling embarrassed. "Wine."

"Well that's not the type of thing I can afford, so drink up!" He grinned, and clinked his cup against hers. "Cheers."

"Cheers." She replied and warily brought the drink to her lips.

"Big gulp remember. It isn't wine, it's barely strong." He advised her, but she thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Deciding to trust him, she took a big gulp. It took all her willpower, and her etiquette not to spit it right out. It was horribly bitter.

She swallowed, and looked at Damon in shock, as he gulped his way through the whole cup.

"How do you drink this?" She looked around, at everyone who was chugging it down. She couldn't see anyone who didn't seem to be enjoying it. "How do any of these people drink it? It's awful!"

He laughed at her reaction. "You'll get used to it." He signaled to the bartender for another two, and then nodded down at the remaining beer in her cup. "Better get going." He smirked, as she gritted her teeth and took another gulp. She had wanted this full experience after all.

Two beers later, and just as she was starting to get used to the bitterness, he grabbed her hand and stood her up.

"Now, we dance." He said, winking. She felt relieved, finally something she could actually do. With years of training under her dance instructor, in preparation for the balls, dancing was something she actually felt comfortable with. But as he led her towards an open space in the pub, where a few other people had already started, she realized he meant a different type of dancing. As they reached, he pulled her forwards, and she fell into him, as he put one hand on her waist and they starting swaying to the music. It was not at all like the gentle orchestra tunes they played in the balls she usually attended, this was much more upbeat and jolly. He spun her around and started speeding up with the music. She laughed, exhilarated, while trying to keep up with him. They danced for the next few hours, and for the first time since she had met him, Klaus and their upcoming marriage didn't enter her thoughts once.

(**)

The next day, she woke, tired and with her muscles aching, but in a good way. She had come back late in the night, fortunately everyone was asleep and the streets were deserted so she didn't think anyone would have known about her nighttime adventure.

She bathed and dressed, then went downstairs to see her parents. Later, she accompanied Bonnie to the market, in the hopes of seeing Damon again, but there was no sign of him. Wanting to thank him for a good night, she made an excuse to Bonnie, and made her way towards his house. Since it was now her second time making her way through these streets, she felt a little more confident, though she could still hear the whispers and see the looks people were giving her in the corner of her vision. It bothered her a little, but she tried to ignore it.

Eventually she reached the small house, and jogged up the stairs, knocking sharply on the door. She heard some murmured whispers behind the door, and some shuffling, and eventually someone pulled the door open slightly, so she couldn't actually see behind it. She found herself looking at a young man, with dark blonde hair, and forest green eyes. He was handsome, and his features mirrored Damon's in a way; his brother, she guessed.

"Yes?" He asked. "Can I help you?"

"Stefan?" She said, hesitantly. He nodded, but didn't say anything in reply. "I was looking for Damon." She added.

A look passed over his face, and he glanced at her warily.

"Elena?" She nodded, she guessed Damon must have mentioned her then. She was surprised to find she was pleased about that.

"Now isn't such a good time." He said, and started to close the door in her face. Surprised, she put out her hand to stop him. She wasn't used to this type of rudeness that was apparently normal in this part of town.

"Elena, go home." She heard Damon call out from behind his brother, though she couldn't see him. So he clearly was at home, then what was the problem? She shoved the door the full way open, startling Stefan, who fell back. Fortunately, he had enough manners not to stop her, as she pushed past him, further into the house.

There was no hallway, the entrance opened straight into a large room, which was split between a kitchen and a living room. There were two closed doors, which she guessed led off into the bedrooms. But she didn't even have time to be surprised at how small the house was, because Damon was sitting on the sofa, covered in bruises, and with blood pouring from his nose. He had tissue pressed to his nose, but it was clear he was in serious pain.

"Oh my goodness!" Elena gasped, and sat down on the coffee table in front of Damon. "What happened?"

He looked at his brother, who just shrugged. "She pushed past." He explained, and then he left, pulling the door shut behind him. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He said, trying to grin and then wincing in pain.

"Clearly." Elena replied. She stood up and went over to the freezer, where she wrapped some ice in a towel and then returned to sit in front of Damon.

She pressed the towel gently to Damon's face, where his eye was already starting to blacken. He grimaced at the cold, but didn't attempt to stop her.

"Now tell me. _What_ happened?" She repeated.

He looked at her, with something in his expression, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"You shouldn't be here." He replied, choosing not to answer her question.

She frowned, completely confused. What had changed between last night and now?

"Damon. Tell me." She stressed. He must have seen that she wasn't going to let this go, because he finally started talking.

Apparently they had come for him that morning. Sent from Klaus with a warning: Stay away from Elena. The beating had been to reinforce the message.

Elena gritted her teeth angrily, and Damon winced.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. As she was listening to the story, she had become more and more angry, and had ended up pushing the ice against his face quite hard.

She returned to gently pressing it again. "It's Klaus. He's a maniac." She said, and her frustration overflowed, causing her to reveal everything to Damon. All the things Klaus had said to her, and her fear about having to marry him.

"But that's my problem. How _dare_ he hurt you? I have to talk to him." She finished, angrily. She wiped away the last of the blood with a tissue, and then stood up, ready to storm off, but Damon caught her wrist. He stood up, pulling her away from the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." He told her. "From what you've told me, this Klaus guy seems dangerous."

She shook her head furiously. "He has to be stopped. He _can't_ do this."

A tear slipped down her cheek, at the thought of this man whom she was supposed to marry. How could she go through with this? With someone who would order the beating of one of her _friends_.

"No. Don't confront him. You'll only make him angrier." Damon wiped away the tear, with surprising gentleness. "He might hurt you."

Elena looked up at him, surprised he would give in so easily. "So you're just going to stay away from me? I mean, I understand, if that's what you want to do. After what he did to you."

He looked down at her, seemingly hesitant, and she realized she was actually nervous about his answer.

"No. Nobody tells me who I can and can't be friends with, let alone a posh twat like Klaus." He replied, his lips turned up in a half smile.

She smiled back at him, thankful she wasn't losing him. He was so defiant, and she loved it.

"We have to be more careful though. If he has people following me, I can't be seen with you." She told him.

"I'm not scared of him." He replied, but she shook her head.

"Well I am. And I'm scared for you." She told him firmly. "So we'll be careful. We'll meet less often, we'll hide, and we'll do what it takes." She added.

Another look passed over his face, but it was gone too quickly and replaced with a small smile.

"As you wish."

When she returned home, an unpleasant surprise was waiting for her.

"Elena, darling, look who's here!" Her mother said, kissing her cheek in greeting. Klaus stood up when she entered. She had to make an effort to mask her anger, as he kissed her hand.

"Where have you been, dear?" Miranda asked her, as they all sat down.

"Out visiting friends, I'm sure." Klaus cut in, smiling coldly. She was sure he knew where she had been, and she couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"A very close friend, actually." She replied.

As her mother's smile grew, Klaus's faded.

"I'm sorry, I'm completely intruding here." Her mother said, as Elena's worry grew. She tried to silently plead with her mother, but she wasn't paying attention. "I'll leave you two alone. Good evening, my lord." She told Klaus, and then with a warm, farewell wave at Elena, she left.

"May I enquire who this very close friend is? Since we're to marry, I would love to meet everyone in your life." He said to her. The words were friendly enough, but she could hear the quiet threat behind them.

"Of course. As you wish." She replied, looking down, and hoping he wouldn't notice how she had avoided the question. When she looked up, he was kneeling down, with his face right in front of hers.

"You are to be a lady." He said to her. "My lady. You will behave yourself. And that includes visiting shady pubs late at night. No wife of mine will act like you have been doing." His stare was icy, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Then choose another wife. She replied, her voice barely a whisper. "I never asked for this."

"Elena." He said, and she prepared for another tongue-lashing, but his statement was short and to the point. "We _will_ be married."

He stood, nodded sharply at her, and strode out the room.

(**)

A week passed, and with no messages from Damon, she began to worry Klaus had got to him after all. Whenever she wanted to go see him, her mother always had another job for her, or Klaus arrived to 'spend time' with her, or his mother wanted to take her shopping. She suddenly seemed to be very busy, and she suspected Klaus had something to do with it. She came to realize she was really missing Damon, and it scared her. She did value their friendship, and she wasn't going to let Klaus ruin it. So when she next had a free moment, she slipped away from his watch, wore her cloak and left the house. She put her hood up, as it was starting to rain. It was a drizzle when she left, but by the time she reached the market, it was a steady stream. She could tell a big shower was coming soon.

She didn't have to wait long. Right on time, she saw him walk near to the fruit stall and she knew exactly what he was about to do. The market was emptying, as it was the end of the day, and making sure no one was here who knew her, she walked over to him, grabbing his wrist as he reached out to take the apple.

"Let me." She said. He looked up, startled, and then grinned.

"Go ahead." He said, stepping back and gesturing towards the stall.

She took a breath, calming her nerves. She'd never stolen anything before, but it was just an apple.

Making sure the owner's back was turned; she reached out and grabbed the apple, sneaking it into her cloak.

"Now, let's go." Damon said, turning and walking casually away. She hurried to catch up.

"What if he chases us?" She asked him, slightly worried.

"Nah, he won't." Damon said, reassuringly.

Elena chewed on her lip, as she started to hear raised voices behind them. She turned to look, but Damon grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"But just in case, maybe we should run…" He said.

"Wait, what?" She said, turning to look at him.

He shot her a grin, and she saw the familiar twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go."

She heard more shouts behind her. "Thieves!"

She felt a rush of excitement through her, as her and Damon took off, racing through the streets. With the rain plastering her hair to her face, and her dress dragging along the muddy street, she was aware she probably looked completely unladylike. Her mother and her fiancée would be horrified to see her now, but she didn't care. She was actually having fun.

The rain was getting heavier, and the footsteps from behind her were speeding up.

"You're gonna need to speed up a little." Damon said, checking over his shoulder as they ran.

"Well this is my first time!" She replied, defending herself.

He made a 'hmm' noise, as they both sped up.

"This way." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into a small alleyway, so tiny she hadn't even noticed.

He pressed her into the wall, shielding her with his body, as she tried to catch her breath. She waited, nervous, as the footsteps approached their hiding place, and then sped past.

"Thank god." She said, her breathing finally returning to normal, and wiping the rain from her face. She was completely drenched through.

She looked up to see Damon watching her, with a look of admiration on his face.

"Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you." He told her, and she flushed at the compliment.

"That was amazing." She replied, laughing. She felt totally exhilarated.

"You're amazing." He said. She looked back up at him, and saw his smile fade, as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

She suddenly became aware of how close he was to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

He leaned closer, and her heart rate sped up. She knew what was about to happen.

"Stop me." He whispered, moving closer still, until they were millimeters apart.

She knew she should. She knew nothing good would come of this. She knew this would only mean trouble for both of them. But she also knew she had never wanted anything more, and she was powerless to stop herself.

She closed the last of the gap between them, pulling him towards her and meeting his lips with hers. She could taste the sweetness of his lips. She ran her hands through his silky, brown hair, as he pressed her harder against the wall. The rain poured down all around them, but she didn't even notice anymore. This was probably about to be the worst mistake of her life, but then why did it feel so good?

 _Uh-oh, trouble's brewing! Things are about to get interesting, so please please please review and let me know if you're enjoying it! I'd love to know whether it's any good so far!_


	4. A Month

**A Month**

She thought back to the kiss often. The way it had felt when she ran her fingers through his wet hair. The way he had pressed her into the wall, his hands skimming her waist. She had felt an explosion of passion inside her, as she had pulled him closer, savoring the taste of him. He awakened feelings within her that she didn't even know were there. And the rain getting heavier and heavier every second had just added to the intensity of the whole moment. But most of all, she thought about the way it had ended. And she wished more than anything, it had gone differently.

She had felt herself falling, and she knew she couldn't let it happen. She could taste the rainwater on his lips, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. But the small voice in her head, reminding her how bad this was, was getting louder every second. Until finally she couldn't take it any longer. She shoved him hard, and he stumbled backwards, surprised. She barely looked at the bewildered expression on his face, before she slapped him hard, across the face. His head swung sideways from the force of the slap, and his cheek started to redden almost immediately.

"Elena, I-" Damon started to say, looking confused.

" _Don't."_ She cut in, sharply. "How dare you? I'm _engaged._ And if that wasn't enough, you're _no one._ I shouldn't even be seen with you, never mind talk to you, never mind _this."_

She started to leave, to walk away from him, but he caught her wrist.

"Elena, don't do this." He said. She turned to look at him, and while she had expected him to look completely taken aback, or hurt, or angry, instead his face was expressionless. There was something in his eyes, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was.

"Stay away from me." She told him, before lifting up her dress and running down the street. She heard him shouting her name behind her, and for a second, she couldn't tell if the water on her face was her tears or the rain.

Elena shook herself out of the past, and tuned back into her mother's talk of wedding dresses and flowers. It had been over a week since she had last seen Damon, and she knew she shouldn't have said those things to him. But he shouldn't have kissed her. They had crossed the line, so she had shouted at him for his own protection. Klaus had almost killed him when they had just been spending time together, she couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out they had kissed.

"Which one do you think?" Miranda asked, holding out two different flowers.

Elena barely glanced at them. "That one." She said, pointing to one of them. The truth was that she really didn't care which one, but with her mother, she had learnt things would go more smoothly if she pretended to choose.

"Yes, yes. That's what I was thinking too." Her mother said, nodding enthusiastically.

Elena wondered what Damon was doing. Would he be working in the shop? Or hanging out with his brother? She reprimanded herself again. She really needed to stop thinking about him. She had asked him for adventure, and she had got it. And now with her wedding in less than a month, and Klaus acting even more dangerous, she knew she should put him out of her mind, and start focusing on her future life as a Lady.

"Oh and Elena, Lady Esther is throwing a ball tomorrow evening, in celebration of your engagement to Klaus." Her mother gushed, excitedly. "She's having a dress made for you specifically, too. She's so generous!"

Elena smiled slightly at her mother's happiness. This was why she was doing this, she reminded herself, for her family.

(**)

Elena entered the ballroom, on the arm of Klaus. She had to admit, the place looked beautiful. The room was filled with handsome gentleman, making conversation with pretty, young ladies. Elena couldn't help but compare this to the pubs he had visited with Damon. Though the people here were better dressed, had better manners and were much more civilized, she could see that the people at the pub had seemed to be enjoying themselves more.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said, gesturing to a young woman standing in front of them.

She had long, blonde hair, which fell in soft waves down to her shoulders, and the same mesmerizing blue eyes as her brother. She was wearing an elegant dark green dress, which complemented her hair.

"It's lovely to meet you." Rebekah said, taking her hands and smiling at her. She smiled in a similar way to Klaus, though Elena felt that Rebekah's smile was a lot warmer than his.

"The pleasure is all mine." Elena replied, curtsying slightly.

At that moment, Lady Esther joined them.

"Klaus, Elena, come." She said, taking their hands and leading them halfway up the grand staircase situated in the center of the room, so they were looking down at everyone gathered in the room.

Esther handed them both glasses of wine, and then raised her own up high.

"I am pleased to welcome Elena Gilbert into our family. She will make a lovely daughter, and an even lovelier wife to my son." Esther said, her voice ringing loud across the room. "To Klaus and Elena." She ended the toast.

"Klaus and Elena." Everyone else echoed, raising their own glasses. Klaus smiled, leaned over to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek while she tried not to flinch at the feel of his cold lips. Elena gazed out at the sea of people, and though she knew she was surrounded by all these people, who were here to celebrate her happiness, she felt extremely alone.

She felt the despair rising inside her, and her breathing rate started to increase when she saw a flash of familiar dark hair. _Damon._ Her mind filled with questions. How had he got in here? And who's clothes was he wearing? Because while he was technically dressed correctly, they clearly weren't his own clothes. He was wearing a black dress-jacket and waistcoat, both which were definitely too big for him, and ill-fitting pants. He was looking up at her, with an unreadable expression. He raised his glass towards her.

'Klaus and Elena.' He mouthed, and then gulped down his wine. Terrified, she looked over at Klaus, but he was talking to his mother, and hadn't noticed. Everyone else had returned to their own conversations, and nobody seemed to be paying her any attention, so she went down the stairs, back into the sea of people. Trying to be as polite as possible, she pushed her way through the crowd to where she had last seen Damon, while murmuring her thanks to the people congratulating her. She emerged from the crowd next to the table, where he had been standing, but there was no sign of him. She turned slowly around, scanning the crowd. She thought she saw a glimpse of dark hair, and started to move in that direction when she felt a hand slide around her waist.

"Looking for someone?" Klaus's smooth voice murmured in her ear.

Trying to maintain her composure and catch her breath, she shook her head.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, watching her suspiciously.

"Of course, my lord." She told him, placing her hand in his, and accompanying him to the center of the room.

She danced two dances with him, before his mother glared at him disapprovingly, and he went to ask one of the other ladies to dance. As soon as he was gone, she let out a shaky breath, and fanned herself. She hated being in such close proximity to him, and now she felt like she couldn't breathe. Making sure his attention was elsewhere, she slipped out the room and stepped outside into the cool, night air.

"Nice party."

She spun around, and saw Damon standing there, his face expressionless.

"It's a ball, not a party." She corrected, remaining calm, even though her heart had jumped at the sight of him. She hadn't realized she'd missed him until she had seen him.

He shrugged. "Nice dress." He said, nodding towards the pale pink gown her future mother-in-law had gifted her.

"I can't say the same for you." Elena said, holding back a smile, as Damon looked down at his baggy suit, and smirked.

"How did you get in there?" She asked, impressed, despite herself.

He shrugged again. "It's easy when you're wearing the right costume." There was something about the way he said the word costume, it made her think he was looking down on her, and her social circle.

"You're still with him." He said, looking back over to Klaus's large mansion.

"He's my fiancée."

"What does that make me?" He asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't really know what to say. A few weeks ago, she would have said friend, but the word just felt wrong now. They weren't friends. But what were they?

He nodded. "Nothing. I got it." He started to walk away, and she realized that's the last thing she wanted him to do.

"Wait." She said, reaching out to stop him.

He sighed, and shook his head angrily. "Elena, what do you want from me? You walked away last time, and I let you. Now I'm just doing the same."

She paused, her hand stretched out towards him, unsure what to do or say.

"You don't understand." She said finally, letting her arm drop back down to her side.

A few minutes passed in silence, as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Ok then." He said, and then took her hand, pulling her into one of the side streets, away from the lights of the ball that was still in full swing.

"Explain it to me." He said, leaning against the opposite wall, facing her.

She chewed on her lip for a couple of seconds, unsure where to start. "We come from two different worlds." She finally began. He didn't say anything, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "It may seem odd to you, but reputation is important to my family. Very important. This marriage to Klaus would really cement our status in society, and that's all my mother has ever wanted. I'm doing this for her."

Damon's expression was unreadable again, and Elena realized that it was very difficult to read him. She wished she knew what he was thinking. When he didn't say anything for a while, she thought she should add some more.

"I don't want to hurt my parents, and my engagement breaking up would do exactly that. Klaus may frighten me, but I don't believe he would ever actually hurt me. And if I act properly, and be a good wife to him, I'm sure my life won't be that bad. He will provide for me, and he will look after my family. That's good enough for me."

She paused again, not really sure what other explanation he was looking for. She looked into his deep blue eyes, and felt herself drowning. He was so handsome, and the way he looked at her just made her want to run to him. But no. She was to be a lady, and that was not how ladies behaved.

"Do you love him?" He asked, after what felt like an eternity of silence.

She laughed at the possibility. "Of course not."

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, and took a step towards her.

"Do you even _like_ him?"

"Not even a little bit." She said, smiling confusedly.

He took another step towards her.

"Do you like me?" He asked, his voice unusually quiet.

She took a breath of air before answering softly. "I-I don't know."

He took one more step closer to her. "Liar." He whispered, but he was close enough to her now that she could hear easily.

Was it a lie? Well yes, she enjoyed spending time with him. And yes he was very handsome. And yes, her heartbeat quickened when she saw him, and she often felt her mind drifting towards thoughts about him. And that kiss, well that kiss had been spectacular. She couldn't ever imagine feeling this way about Klaus. But did that mean she _liked_ him?

He was so close to her now, she could feel herself start to blush. She tried to step away, but she had her back to the wall. There was nowhere to go.

"What are you worried about?" He asked, softly.

She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, and thought to herself. What _was_ she worried about? Honestly?

"I'm worried I'll fall for you." She finally replied.

He sighed, and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, and placing a soft, gentle kiss there.

"Elena, I _have_ fallen for you."

His words sent a shiver of excitement down her spine, and she tried to hold back a smile. Because this is what she had dreaded. And he could see that too.

"You're not scared because you might fall for me." He said, reading her like a book. "You're scared because you already have." He finished.

How was it possible for him to know her this well?

"I know it's only been a month, I know this has happened fast, and I know it doesn't make any sense. I don't understand it myself, how someone like you, could possibly like someone like me. We're so different." He murmured into her ear.

"I have to marry Klaus in a month." She told him, the thought filling her with despair.

"I know." He replied quietly.

"So there's no future here, for this, for us." She told him, though the idea made her want to cry.

"I don't care." He said. He was so close now; she could feel his breath on her cheek. His lips were millimeters from hers.

"My family, they-" She started, but he cut her off.

"They won't know. No one will." He said, trying to reassure her.

"And Klaus? If he finds out, he'll-"

"I can handle Klaus." He said firmly, but she shook her head.

"That didn't go so well last time." She replied, reminding him gently of the brutal beating he had received a couple of weeks ago.

"I wasn't ready then. Now I'll be waiting for him."

He cupped her face, his thumb skimming her cheek. His touch awakened feelings in her that she didn't even know existed.

"Now, are you finished with your excuses?" He asked, the corner of his lips turning up in a grin.

She nodded, feeling scared but exhilarated. What had she gotten herself into?

"Good." He replied, and then pulled her into him, meeting his lips with hers. He tasted sweet like before, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him as close as she could to her. She knew this was wrong, and she knew she was making a horrible mistake. But she couldn't deny it, she had feelings for this man. This ungentlemanly, rude, arrogant man. He excited her, and thrilled her. And though they only had a month, she put the thought out of her mind, and tried to focus on the present. On the way one of his hands ran through her hair, while the other skimmed her waist. The way the touch of his lips ignited a spark within her.

She would marry Klaus in a month. But for now, Damon was the only name on her lips.

(**)

Klaus shook the gentleman's hand, kissed the lady on the cheek, and wished them a good night. And then he turned back to the rest of the ballroom. Most people had left now, but there were still a few milling around the room, enjoying the drinks and the music. But there was one face he still couldn't see.

He walked over to where his sister was laughing about something with his mother.

"Have you seen Elena?" He asked them both quietly, to make sure no one else was listening in. It wouldn't do to have rumors spreading that he didn't have his fiancée under control.

Esther shook her head, and went to say goodbye to an elderly couple who were just leaving.

Rebekah laid a hand on his arm. "Why are you so worried? She'll be fine." She said, trying to reassure him, but he shook his arm out of her grasp. He handed her his drink, and then strode away to look for her.

Rebekah sighed, but didn't follow him. She knew her brother could get angry very easily, and she only hoped Elena hadn't wandered too far away, for her sake. In fact, it would probably be better if she found Elena first, before Klaus had a chance to get angry.

She walked over to the doorman, and discretely asked him if he had seen Elena. He told her she had gone outside over fifteen minutes ago, and to his knowledge, she hadn't come back yet.

Rebekah put on a cloak, and looked to see where Klaus was. He wasn't in the ballroom, and she knew he hadn't gone out, so she assumed he was searching the rest of the house. She would bring Elena back, and then they could make up some excuse about where she had been. She knew it must be daunting to marry into this family, Klaus was so…intimidating, and if that wasn't enough, he was a Lord.

She stepped out into the cold, shivering slightly. It was summer, yet sometimes it didn't feel like it here, in England. Carriages were pulling away, and she waved goodbye to the people she knew. She took a sip of her drink and looked around, but there was no sign of Elena. Where was she? She walked a little ways along the street, but Elena wasn't there. She had probably gone home, she must have been tired. The ball had dragged on a lot longer than normal. She was about to return to the house, when she heard murmured voices coming from the side street nearest to her. Probably a young couple trying to sneak some moments alone before the ball ended. She sighed and walked into the street. She wanted to give them their privacy, but their parents would be looking for them. Better she interrupted, than them.

She walked into the street, trying not to trip over the cobbles, and looked up to see whom she was interrupting. The sight made her drop her glass. It smashed all over, and the couple looked up. It was Elena, and some other man. He was dressed as if he had been attending the ball, but the clothes hung loosely off him, and he had a dirty, ragged appearance. He clearly wasn't from a wealthy background. Elena looked terrified, but the man was showing no emotions.

"Rebekah!" Elena said, walking towards her, but she took a step back.

She looked behind her, to see if anyone had come to investigate the loud noise, but there was no one there.

"Elena. Come with me right now." She said, trying to make sure her voice didn't shake. She could only imagine Klaus's fury if he had seen what she just had.

"Rebekah, please. Don't tell him. Don't say anything." Elena begged her, taking her hands in hers.

Rebekah ignored her, and looked at the man standing behind Elena.

"Get out of here." She told him.

His face betrayed no emotions, but when he looked at Elena, she saw a flicker of something in his eyes. Elena nodded quickly. "Go, Damon."

He took one of Elena's hands, kissed it quickly, and then raced further down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

Elena turned back to Rebekah, her eyes pleading.

"Please. He'll kill him." She said, softly.

Rebekah looked into Elena's eyes, and saw the desperation there. She clearly really liked this man.

"Alright." She said quietly, and Elena's face flooded with relief. "But you can't see him again." She added, and Elena's smiled faded.

"It's for _your_ safety, Elena. And if I'm going to lie to my brother, I need to know that this won't happen again."

"It won't." Elena said, firmly.

 _Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review! (Are you sensing a theme here?)_


	5. Sides

**Sides**

Rebekah picked up her dress, to prevent it from sweeping the dirt, and hurried along the street. After getting the full name from Elena, it had been easy enough to find his address. She ignored the looks she was getting from people in the street, after all, she was used to people staring at her, since she was the sister of a Lord. Though normally the looks were for a different reason. Eventually she found the right house, and knocked on the door. The door swung open after a few minutes, and she entered the small living room.

"Sit." Damon said to her, gesturing to one of the seats. He didn't seem surprised to see her; he had probably been expecting this.

She shook her head, the manners she had been brought up with automatically kicking in. "No thank you. This won't take long."

She looked at him, as he waited to hear what she had to say. He was a handsome man, she had to admit. Though he wouldn't have stood out to her in a crowd. Growing up amongst all the wealth and opulence she was used to, meant that she had never spoken to, or been associated with anyone from a lower social standing than herself. Damon's lack of money was now evident to her, and the gap between their standings was making her uncomfortable.

She took the bundle of notes she had been carrying out from her bag, and pressed it into Damon's hand. He looked down at it, his face completely expressionless. She idly wondered if Elena could work out what he was thinking, or if he just had an incredible poker face.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Please, stay away from Elena." She told him. She expected understanding or something to dawn on his face, but he betrayed no emotions.

"You're buying me off?" He said, smiling humorlessly.

"No!" She said, shocked by the directness of his accusation. "I'm just helping you out. If you're hoping she'll help your…situation, then I can do that for you." She said, trying to be delicate.

"You think I'm with her for the money?" He asked, disbelievingly. She noticed he was finally showing an emotion. It was anger.

"No, no! I'm sure you really like her. But she's _engaged._ To my brother."

"Ah, so this is another message from your brother? To stay away from his fiancée?"

She shook her head. "You've heard about him, haven't you? Trust me, if he knew about this, he would _not_ be showing you as much kindness as I am."

"So this is kindness?" He asked, shaking the money at her, his voice sharp.

"Bribing me away to stay away?"

"Please, do it for her." She begged him. He didn't seem to understand the danger either he, or Elena, were in.

"Keep your money." He said, throwing the bundle at her. She scrambled to catch it before it fell, stunned by his rudeness. No one had ever spoken to her like this before. "Get out."

He turned away from her. Embarrassed and angry, she ran out, back to her side of town.

(**)

The next month flew past for Elena. She met Damon almost every day, and she was happier than she could ever remember being. They mostly met up in the night; it was easier for her to sneak out that way. However sometimes they would take a picnic up the hill that was situated right outside the town. Being outside of the town meant the risk of being seen was greatly reduced. Those were her favorite days. He would lean against the tree, and she would lie down, her head in his lap. And they would talk, as he gently stroked her hair. One day, they were lying side-by-side, gazing up at the sky. She rolled onto her side, and watched him. He had his eyes closed, so she could study him, without him noticing. He was so beautiful.

"My wedding is in one week." She said, softly.

His eyes flicked open, and he rolled over too, so he was facing her as well. He shuffled over, to move closer to her, and she laughed at the movement. He was normally so graceful, so it amused her when he wasn't.

"So?" He raised one eyebrow.

"I don't love Klaus." She said.

"Me neither. Good, now we don't have to fight over him." He said, then he grabbed her hand, pulled her onto him and kissed her, the sounds of her laughter mingling with his.

That was the only time they mentioned the wedding.

(**)

"You're getting married tomorrow!" Miranda beamed at her daughter.

Elena smiled back, she liked seeing her mother happy, thought the thought of her upcoming wedding made her want to throw up.

She was in her bedroom, getting final adjustments made to her wedding dress.

"Turn around." The dressmaker instructed her, and she did as she was told.

She looked down at the white lace she was wearing, and ran her hands over it. The dress was gorgeous, she had to admit.

"I'll go help out Esther." Miranda said, kissing her on the cheek, and then heading downstairs.

Miranda had barely been gone five minutes, when there was another knock on her door. Elena had her back to it, so she couldn't see who it was.

"Come in." She called out, expecting it to be Bonnie, or her mother. The voice that greeted her sent a chill down her spine.

"Get out." Klaus's soft voice reached her almost immediately. She turned her head, but he was looking down at the man crouched by her skirts.

"But my lord, the dress…" The dressmaker started to object, but one look at Klaus's icy glare made him change his mind. He hurried out, quietly shutting the door behind him. She tried to turn around, but the way her dress was draped, made it difficult.

Klaus walked around her, looking her up and down.

"The dress is satisfactory." He said, nodding slightly.

She didn't reply. Even though she was standing on a box, he was still slightly taller than her. He moved in front of her, and her heartbeat immediately quickened with fear.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" He said quietly. He was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Find out what?" She asked.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

The sudden rise in volume made her jump back. He grabbed her arm, to stop her from falling backwards.

"I let you have your month, with that _peasant._ Now the fun is over. We are to be wed tomorrow morning, and after that, if I ever see him around you again, I _will_ kill him. Have I made myself clear?"

His voice had gone quiet again. She didn't know which was scarier.

"Yes." She replied, avoiding his piercing gaze.

He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Good." He leaned in, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She gritted her teeth to force herself not to recoil.

He opened the door to leave, and then paused.

"And you won't tell him about this conversation. Ok?" He added.

"Why not?" She asked, and then bit her lip, regretting it. She didn't want to make him angry again.

She held her breath, waiting for his reaction. Fortunately he just shrugged.

"More fun that way. So, deal?"

She nodded her agreement, and he walked out, leaving her shaking in fear.

(**)

She looked at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw looked calm, composed, even determined. It was a total contrast to how she felt on the inside. Her normally straight hair had been curled stylishly, and fell to her shoulders in soft waves. She was in a room, at the back of the church, with fifteen minutes to go until her wedding. She had seen the people file in. There were hundreds. Their wedding had been announced in the newspaper, since the wedding of a Lord was a big deal. This meant there were even bigger crowds outside the church, waiting for a glimpse of the happy couple.

She saw a figure appear behind her, and she turned slowly, already knowing who it was, before she had seen him. She wasn't even surprised or curious about how he got in. She knew him too well by now. If he wanted to get in, he would find a way to get in.

"Wow." Damon said, looking her up and down.

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"It's a 'don't marry him' wow."

Her smile faded. "Damon, you knew we only had a month." She told him softly.

"That was before I knew I was in love with you." He replied, equally softly.

She paused, stunned. He stepped closer to her.

"Before I knew you were in love with me."

A tear ran down her cheek, and he stepped closer, brushing it away gently with his thumb.

"Don't marry him." He repeated.

She shook her head. "I – I can't."

"We could run away. He wouldn't find us." He told her, she could tell he wanted this badly. She wanted it badly too.

"I couldn't do that to my family. _They_ want this. They wouldn't be able to cope with the humiliation, if I did that to them."

"I love you." He pleaded.

There was a slow clapping from the corner of the room. Elena jumped backwards from Damon, as they both looked towards the source of the sound.

Klaus stepped towards them. She hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"How heartwarming." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elena tried to step in front of Damon, but he moved past her, and walked over to Klaus.

"Looks like I'll have to give you the message myself, this time." Klaus said to him.

Elena had barely taken one step, before Klaus launched himself at Damon.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled at them, but they paid her no notice.

Damon fought well, he was faster and smarter, but Klaus was bigger, so his punches did more damage.

"Please, Klaus, stop it!" Elena cried. She stepped forward, trying to pull Klaus off, but he shoved her backwards, and she stumbled.

Damon turned, to check she was alright, and Klaus took advantage. He pushed him to the ground, kicking him a few times.

Elena saw the pause in the fighting, and stepped between them.

"Just stop!" She cried.

Klaus held his hands up. "As you wish, my lady."

Elena turned to see Damon get to his feet, blood dripping from his face.

"This is who you're marrying?" He said, his voice breathless, as he looked at her in disbelief.

Klaus remained standing, silently, a small victorious smile on his face.

"You don't understand!" She told Damon, as more tears ran down her face.

Damon wiped the blood away, with the back of his hand.

"I understand fine. I don't know why I ever thought you were any different, you people are all the same at the end of the day. It comes down to one thing: money. He has it, I don't. I get it, you have to choose the comfort of the life he's offering you. I hope it's worth it." He pushed past her, past Klaus and stormed out of the room.

Klaus looked down at the time. "10 minutes, I better get cleaned up."

He left the room, like nothing had even happened, like her world hadn't just been shattered.

(**)

10 minutes later, she was standing in front of the priest, facing Klaus, the man she was about to marry.

She looked out across the crowd, sitting in the church. She was surprised about how few people she recognized. These weren't her people, but who were?

"I do."

She distantly heard Klaus say. It felt like a far off dream. This wasn't her marrying Klaus, it was someone that looked like her. She was up on a hill, somewhere far away, gazing at the man she actually loved.

At the very back of the church, there was a movement, and her eyes were immediately drawn to it. Damon slowly entered, wincing as he moved. His lip was cut, and blood was dripping from his nose. His clothes were torn and stained. His hair was rumpled, and there was another cut above his eyebrow.

"Elena? Do you?" The priest's gently voice pulled her back into the present, and she turned back to hear him repeat the marriage words he had been reciting.

She looked at Klaus, who was smiling, though she could sense the sinister edge behind it. He was completely immaculate. You wouldn't have been able to tell he had been in a big fight just minutes earlier. His suit was in pristine condition, his hair was flawless, his eyes sparkled with anticipation. She turned back to Damon. He shook his head slightly, his face showing only one emotion. Not anger, not even sadness. It was with disappointment. He was disappointed with her. He thought she was choosing wealth and comfort over him, and that killed her. He nodded at her, as if saying goodbye, and then turned and walked out of the church, out of her life.

She clenched her fists to control herself, to make sure her voice didn't break with grief.

"I do."

(**)

Damon stood in the crowd, blending in with the hundreds who had turned up for this. The wedding of the century, they were calling it. He could hear snatches of conversations all around him, surrounding him, suffocating him.

 _"_ _She looked so beautiful!"_

 _"_ _But did you see him? So charming, so handsome!"_

 _"_ _I wish I could find myself a Lord, pity there's only one around here."  
"I don't know why she looked so depressed, she's being welcomed into the Mikaelson family, she could look a little grateful!" _

_"_ _They make a beautiful couple, their children will be fine-looking!"_

 _"_ _Shh! Here they come!"_

He shut out the murmurs, and turned to see the church doors being pushed open. First came Elena's parents, and then Lady Esther, and her daughter Rebekah. Then finally, she came. She was on the arm of her husband, waving graciously to the crowd. She was so beautiful. The sunlight made her hair sparkle, as she smiled serenely. She looked like she had been born a Lady. She was made for this life, and he was not. They paused at the top of the steps, both of them smiling to the onlookers, their eyes sweeping across the crowd. Damon pulled his cap down further, avoiding their gazes, but Klaus saw him. He smiled, coldly, victoriously. Then he leaned down, and placed a short kiss on his bride's lips. Damon clenched his fists, forcing himself to stay still, as the horde of people around him erupted into cheers.

Damon slipped out of the crowd, and started the walk home, the loud sounds and cheers eventually dying away, as he entered his side of town again. He had no place on that side, he never did.

 _(**)_

 _Hey guys, now I know that the 'pre falling in love' part moved quite fast, but it's only because now the exciting stuff is about to happen, after this marriage. And to be fair, Damon and Elena have known each other for a few months now, that's enough time to fall in love right? Romeo and Juliet took a lot less time ;) Review pleaseee, I need to know if people are actually reading this stuff!_


	6. Prejudiced

**Prejudiced**

Klaus rolled off Elena after he had finished, and quickly fell asleep, his soft snores echoing through the large room. She lay there for a few minutes, and then quietly got up, pulled on her dressing gown and went out on the balcony. A week after their wedding, Klaus had purchased a large mansion in the outskirts of their town, to celebrate the marriage, apparently. He had filled it with servants, so she was rarely alone, but she had never felt lonelier. She knew they were probably reporting all her actions directly to Klaus. Though she had been a dutiful wife to him. She did everything he asked of her, she maintained the house, she sent him off every morning with a kiss on the cheek, and was there to receive him in the evening. In return, he hadn't been treating her too badly. Sometimes he would get angry, but as long as she looked down and kept quiet, his anger would fade. The first time she had argued back. He had quickly shown her that was a bad idea.

She breathed in the fresh air, shivering slightly, and looked out into the night. It was quiet, most families probably asleep. From this distance, the divide between the two sides of town was clearer than she had ever noticed. She could see the well-maintained houses, the immaculate gardens, and the posh carriages on her side, which then flowed seamlessly into the small, shabby huts where _he_ lived.

She still couldn't bring herself to say his name, even in her mind, it hurt too much. She had been married for a month, yet she still loved him as much as the day he had walked out of her life. She knew eventually it would get better. The memories would fade, she would stop seeing him everywhere she went, her dreams would have different focuses and her desire to get a single glimpse of him would recede. But for now, the thought of him was as painful as watching him walk out of the church had been.

She pulled her gown tighter around her, and wept silently into the night, as Klaus's snores continued behind her.

(**)

She waved goodbye, as Klaus's carriage pulled away from the house, until she lost sight of it, then she shut the door, closed her eyes and leaned against it, sighing. Klaus had not been in a good mood that morning. He was having some people over for dinner, in the evening, and he had been very stressed. Apparently these people were very important for some deal he was involved in, so it was imperative that this dinner went well. But there had been problems right from the start, the food they had ordered was going to arrive late so the chef would have less time than originally thought which meant the whole dinner menu had to be changed. She had to go sort that out now. She stayed there for a few minutes, before finally walking down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling with people making preparations for the evening, so she couldn't even see Daisy, the head of the kitchen staff.

"My lady?" She heard a soft voice, as someone lightly touched her arm.

She turned to see one of the younger kitchen maids.

"Yes?"

"The lady who brought all the food is outside, she has some questions about the payment." The maid said shyly.

"I'll take care of it. Where is she?" Elena replied.

"Round the back, my lady. I can tell her to come in front if-"

"No no, it's fine. I'll go." Elena cut in, smiling gently at the girl.

"Very good, my lady." The girl bobbed in a clumsy curtsy, and then quickly ran away.

Elena pushed through the crowded kitchen, and exited through the servant's door, to go around the back of the house. There, a tall, blonde woman was waiting for her. Her long, thick hair fell right down her back, and her hazel-green eyes were sparkling with curiosity. Elena was surprised that she was taking care of this kind of thing, it must be a family business, otherwise it was rare for women to take part in the work.

"Family business?" Elena asked, politely, as she walked over to the woman.

The woman nodded. "My uncle's shop."

"I thought my husband had taken care of the payment?" Elena asked, confusedly.

"He has. That's not actually why I wanted to see you, I just needed an excuse to talk to you alone."

Elena frowned, perplexed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The woman held out her hand. "My name is Lexi."  
Elena looked down at the hand, stunned. Lexi. The name brought back the memory of walking alongside _him,_ as he explained why he had stolen that apple. For the child of his neighbor, Lexi.

Lexi withdrew her hand. "I take it you know who I am? Damon mentioned me?"

The sound of his name after so long made her legs go weak, and she put out a hand to steady herself.

"What are you doing here?" She said, clenching her fists to force herself not to collapse.

Lexi looked around, making sure they were alone. "He's not well."  
A sharp feeling of dread shot through Elena. "He's ill?" She asked, shakily.

Lexi shook her head. "Not in that sense. He works, he eats, he sleeps. He's behaving normally, apart from he _isn't._ He's surviving, but he isn't living."

Elena frowned, again confused. "I don't understand, he - "

Lexi cut in. "He's lost his spark. You know, the thing that makes him Damon? The mischievousness, the twinkle in his eyes, the sharp wit, the cheek. It's gone. He's lifeless."

Elena looked up, into the hazel eyes that were looking at her pleadingly, and saw something there, something more than concern, something very familiar to her.

"You're in love with him." She said, understanding dawning.

To her credit, Lexi didn't look surprised.

"But he's in love with you." She said, without missing a beat.

Elena paused. "How long…?"

Lexi sighed. "For the last two years. After – after my son… He was just so good to me, he's always been there."

Elena was quiet for a few minutes. Two years was a long time. "Why haven't you told him?"

Lexi shrugged. "He never felt the same, I knew it then, I know it now. He always treated me like a younger sister. The way he talks about you…I've never seen him like that before."

Elena looked down, feeling a sudden rush of sympathy for this girl. She had been in love with Damon for two years, and now when he was vulnerable and alone, instead of pursuing him, she was sacrificing her own happiness to try and reunite him with someone else. Lexi obviously saw the sympathy, because she shook her head again.

"Don't pity me. I'll be ok. I've learnt to live with it for two years, I can cope. I just want him to be happy, and his happiness rests with you."

Elena paused again. "But why are you here? What do you want from me? I'm _married._ "

Lexi shrugged. "And you were engaged before, but that didn't stop you."

Elena admired this girl's boldness. She had come here, to her house, and bluntly told her to have an affair, and she was showing no fear.

"Engaged is not the same as married." She said softly.

Lexi closed her eyes for a few seconds, clearly frustrated. "I want to help him so badly. I want the life back in his eyes. I want to see him smile, I want to hear him laugh. I would do anything to get my Damon back, but there's nothing that I _can_ do. Because I'm not the one he needs, however much I want to be. You are. _Help_ him."

With that, she climbed into the carriage and left, leaving Elena with a painful ache in her heart.

(**)

Damon locked up the shop, and slipped the key into his pocket. Lexi's uncle had become more and more trusting with him over the last year, and now he was allowed to open and close the shop on his own. He probably wanted Damon to take over the whole business one day, since he had no sons of his own, and Lexi had no brothers. The rain was starting to come down, and Damon shivered slightly as he started the walk home. October had arrived, and brought with it the cool winds of autumn. The rain got stronger and stronger, and as he entered the street on which he lived, it was pouring. He wished he had brought his coat, but when he had left that morning, there had been no sign of rain. That was the problem with the weather in England, it was completely unpredictable.

As he approached his house, he stopped dead in his tracks. Elena. She was there, sitting on the steps leading to his porch. When she saw him, she rose, gracefully as he assumed she had been taught to when growing up. She was wearing a more modest dress than the dresses she used to wear; the dress of a married woman. It was completely drenched through, the ends of her skirts soaked in mud. Her brunette hair looked even darker in the rain, but her eyes seemed to almost light up when she saw him.

Water was dripping from her hair, from her face, from her clothes. And she had never looked more beautiful to him.

She walked towards him; her eyes full with unshed tears. Though with the amount of rain falling down her face, he wouldn't have known if she was crying or not.

"I take it you and Klaus are joining us for dinner?" He asked her, causing a faint smile to appear on her lips.

Her smile was so stunning, was she even aware of that?

"Just me, I'm afraid." She replied, her eyes sparkling.

He shrugged. "Well that's disappointing, he's the one I really like."

This time she couldn't hold back a laugh, and the sound caused him to grin, for the first time in over a month.

The rain was now coming down so thickly, it was becoming harder and harder to see her.

"Damon, I – I wanted to know how you were doing." She said softly, looking down at the ground.

Now that she was here, standing in front of him, she could see what Lexi had meant. He wasn't the same. The spark was missing.

"I'm fine." He said, shrugging again, and when she looked up, his smile had gone and his face was expressionless.

"Liar." She retorted.

"Well, why do you care?" He asked.

"I – I don't." She replied.

"Now who's lying?" He responded. She didn't say anything.

"Elena, why are you even here? You made it clear you were choosing Klaus." He said, sighing.

She frowned, she thought he would have been happy to see her.

"Lexi came to see me. I was concerned!"

"Well I don't need your concern. And it's none of Lexi's business." He replied, irritated.

"Why are you getting angry?"

"Because you had left my life. So stay out!" He said, anger creeping into his voice.

"You're the one who walked out! Not me."

"Well excuse me for thinking that you getting _married,_ was my sign to leave."

"I _had_ to marry him."

"No, no you didn't! I was offering you a life with me, but that wasn't good enough for you!"

Elena was staring to get really angry. "You don't understand!"

"Right right, you didn't want to cause a scandal. Well Elena, there are some things more important in life than your reputation in society."

"You know nothing about the problems I-"

"I'm sorry, it's just that where I come from, we think dying children, starving families and things like that are actual problems. I guess we've missed social reputation from that list." He cut in, sarcastically.

"Damon, this is our problem. You and me, we're too different. We come from different backgrounds and you can't - "

"No, don't make this about backgrounds. This is about who we are. I care about people, you care about money!"

"That is not true! You have _no_ idea what I care about!" She shouted back, furiously. She was aware the volume of their voices had been slowly increasing throughout the conversation, along with the level of rain.

"You're right, I don't. So tell me, when you chose Klaus, was it because you cared about his possessiveness? His cruelty? How he wouldn't lift a finger to help someone unless it benefitted in some way? Oh wait, of course, it was the money. How stupid of me."

"It was _not_ about the money."

"It sure wasn't about love."

"Don't try and pretend you know about the situation I was in." She snapped, angrily.

"I know I offered you love, and he offered you a comfortable life. Not really much of a choice, is it?"

"He offered safety!" She yelled, her tears mingling with the rain.

"He doesn't care about you, in fact, he's probably the one most likely to hurt you. You think he looks after you better than I could have?!" He yelled back.

"Not safety for me!"

"Then for who? Don't bring up your family again, social reputation is _not_ safety!"

"SAFETY FOR YOU!" She finally screamed, unable to take his accusations any longer.

She wiped the water off her face, unable to tell if it was the rain or her tears. His hair was plastered to his forehead, because of the rain. His eyes had been flashing with anger, but now they only showed shock. He had not expected that. Taking advantage of his silence, she carried on. "He told me he would kill you. Even if we hid, he has connections across the country, he's a Lord! He would have found us, wherever we'd gone. We'd have spent our life running, and a short life it would have been for you. I married him to protect you, and you would have known that if you had stopped being so goddamn judgmental! I know I come from money, I know you don't. But that does _not_ define me. You couldn't see past your own stupid prejudices! I didn't marry you, so you immediately thought the reason must be money. Because that's all you've ever seen in my people. You see us, you think rich, therefore selfish. You judge us without knowing us. And I know, we don't treat you well either, but we don't need to live up to the reputations that come with our backgrounds! If you had for one second, stopped seeing me as this rich, naïve girl, who was only with you because she was bored, if you had for one second stopped being so stupidly blind, you would have known nothing mattered to me less than money!"

She ended her rant, as different emotions flickered across his face, but they were gone so quickly, she couldn't tell what they were. She picked up her skirts, and turned, putting up an arm to shield her face from the rain, and then ran, away from him, back to her husband.

"Elena! Elena, wait!" She heard him shouting, distantly behind her.

She wiped away the tears, which were now flowing even faster, and remembered the last time they had met in the rain. That time it had ended in a kiss, this time a fight. Ignoring the painful memory, she continued to run.

(**)

"Welcome to our house." Elena smiled at the couple who had just entered, as Klaus shook hands with the gentleman. It had been two weeks since her fight with Damon, and Klaus was hosting a ball, the first one in their new home. All the most reputable families in the town had been invited, and so far, everything had been going well. Lady Esther walked over at that moment. "Elena, darling, the Garlands are asking after you."

Elena looked up at Klaus, and he nodded. "Go, I'll do the welcoming." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and turned back to the door. Esther took Elena's hand, and led her through the ballroom and to the other side.

"Elena! How lovely to see you after so long! Your wedding was beautiful, dear." Elizabeth Garland said, smiling serenely at Elena. "Victoria was asking about you! I don't know where she's disappeared off to now, though…" She added, looking around the room.

"I'll find her." Elena offered, and Elizabeth nodded, and resumed her conversation with Esther.

After a few minutes of wandering around the room, she eventually found Victoria. They had known each other for years, childhood friends in a way.

"Elena! You look so pretty! Your wedding was gorgeous, this house is gorgeous!" Victoria gushed, as beautifully bubbly as ever. She took Elena's arm, walking her over to a corner of the room, so they were further away from her parents. "I met someone." She whispered, excitedly.

"You're engaged?" Elena asked, mildly surprised. Victoria had always been extremely picky, her parents had been struggling to find a match for her.

"No no! My parents haven't even met him! Not yet anyway, I only just met him! But he's perfect, and he's a Lord too!" She whispered, her voice bubbling with happiness. "We could be Ladies together!"

"I thought Klaus was the only Lord in this town?" Elena asked, slightly confused, but happy for Victoria.

"He's from out of town. I can't remember which town…Here, come meet him!"  
Victoria led her to a man standing on his own at the far end of the room.

"Gerald, my Lord, meet my childhood friend, Elena!" Victoria called, softly, and the man turned around.

Elena's heart almost stopped. It was Damon. Here. In Klaus's house.  
"Pleased to meet you, my _lady._ " Damon, or Gerald, or whatever, said softly.

As he bent to kiss her hand, he winked at her, and though she was terrified, and her heart was pounding, and she planned to get him out of here as soon as possible, she couldn't help but smile.

 _Please please please review, your reviews make my day, and at the moment, I can't tell if enough people are liking this!_


	7. Circumstances

As soon as Victoria was distracted, Elena grabbed Damon's arm, and dragged him over to the corner.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, angrily.

"Well, as you so calmly pointed out the last time we met, and by calmly, I mean screamed it at me, I don't know anything about your people, or the way you live. So I thought the easiest way to find out, was to become a Lord." He replied, smirking.

She swatted him on the arm. "This is _not_ funny."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm having quite a good time actually. I don't know why I didn't do this years ago."

Elena looked over to where Klaus was still greeting people at the door. He hadn't seemed to notice who she was talking to. Not yet anyway.

"If you'd been listening, I also pointed out to you that the reason I married Klaus was because he threatened to _kill_ you. Now I don't know if you have noticed, but you're currently standing in his house. And for someone who should be running as far away from him as he can get, I don't think this is the best place for you to be." She said quietly.

He grinned again, at the sarcasm in her voice. "Ok, ok, I'll go. Do you want to come with me?"

"What? No!" She said, horrified.

He shrugged again. "It was worth a try." He started to leave, but then moved back over to her. "Oh, and in case you hadn't got the message from my being here, I haven't given up on you. Before, I thought you didn't love me, that's why you went through with the marriage. But now I know the truth, I can show you that you're being an idiot. So, I'll be around, when you're ready to run away with me."  
"Damon. Leave." She said.

"Alright, alright." He said, putting his arms up as if surrendering.

He walked away, but within a few seconds, she heard his voice in her ear again.

"Oh and I love you, you know, in case you'd forgotten." He whispered.

"Get out!" She hissed. It took all the willpower she had not to scream it at him.

This time he got the message, and she watched him slip out the door, when Klaus had his back turned. As another couple came over to talk to her, she breathed deeply to calm her racing heart.

How was she supposed to protect him, when he didn't seem to care about the danger he was in?

(**)

"Thank you." Elena said quietly, looking up at Klaus.

He nodded. "You've been a dutiful wife. And I reward loyalty."

He kissed her on the cheek, and then retreated back into his study, to do some work. Elena hurried up to their bedroom, to see if he had really kept his word. Pushing open the door, her heart soared to see Bonnie making their bed.

"You're here!" She said, rushing over, and hugging her tightly.

Bonnie laughed at Elena's joy. "Of course. I'd come wherever you asked me to." She said, returning the hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Elena said, and before she knew it, there were tears rolling down her face.

"Elena? You're crying! What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, immediately worried.

Elena went over to the door and shut it, trying to not act suspicious.

"You're the only one I can talk to. All the others report to Klaus." Elena said, walking back over, and sitting on the bed.

"Talk to about what? I thought you were happy! Your mother said - "

"I couldn't tell her anything, I wanted her to be happy." Elena said, and with that, everything came flooding out. About how Klaus treated her, about Damon, about falling in love with him, how she was unable to do anything about it.

"Oh my god, Elena." Bonnie said finally, stunned. Elena was like a sister to her, and hearing about the pain she had faced in the last two months killed her.

"I don't know what to do!" Elena said, crying softly into Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie moved back, and looked her in the eye.

"What do you want? Forget Klaus, forget your parents, just for a second. If they didn't exist, what would you want?" She asked.

Elena didn't hesitate. "I'd want to be with Damon."

"Then _be_ with Damon. You deserve to be happy."

"But Klaus, he'd kill him!"

"Then run away with Damon! Look you know me, I'm reasonable, right? I'm thinking about this with a straight head, unlike you and Damon. So listen to me. If you run, Klaus wouldn't spend too long looking for you. It would hurt his honor and reputation, if people found out his wife had run away with another man! He would make up story, that you died or something, and then he'd marry again."

Elena was quiet for a few moments. Was she right?

"But mother and father, I couldn't do that to them. The scandal - "

"But there wouldn't be a scandal! No way would Klaus make that public. The worst he would do is say you died, and then I could tell your parents what happened. Elena, I know your mother was thrilled about this marriage, but if she knew how he treated you, she herself would tell you to leave!"

Elena chewed on her lip, her mind whirring. It all made sense, it could work…apart from if it didn't. Finally, she shook her head.

"Bonnie, I appreciate what you're doing, but I can't risk it. Yes, it would work out, if things go the way you say they will. But if they don't? If Klaus does make it public? Or even if he doesn't, he'll keep looking for us. He told me so himself, and I saw it in his eyes. He was deadly serious. He _will_ kill Damon. And though a life without Damon will be so painful, a life where Damon isn't _alive?_ That would be unbearable."

Bonnie looked at her for a few seconds, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, but finally she nodded. "I'm here for you." She whispered, and the two girls hugged and cried.

(**)

 _1 Week Later_

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Elena frowned, and sleepily opened her eyes. She rolled over to look at Klaus, but he was snoring softly. She lay there quietly for a few seconds, but she couldn't hear anything, so she closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep again.

Thunk. Thunk.

Her eyes flew open. She had definitely heard it that time. After looking over at Klaus to confirm he was definitely asleep, she quietly got out of bed, and pulled on her dressing gown.

Thunk.

She walked over to the balcony, where the sound was coming from, and pulled open the door slightly, so that the cool breeze wouldn't reach Klaus. She squeezed through the small opening, shutting the door behind her, and then shivering in the cold.

Thunk.

A pebble hit the glass door right next to her. Stunned, she looked down to see where it had come from. To her complete shock, she saw Damon standing below, in the garden. He had a handful of small stones in his hand, and was getting ready to throw another one, when he looked up and saw her. His hand paused midair.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Damon?! Are you _completely_ crazy, or do you just have a death wish?" She hissed into the night, terrified of raising her voice.

"What? I can't hear you!" He called out.

Worriedly, she looked behind her into the room, but Klaus seemed undisturbed by the noise.

"Shut up!" She said, as loud as she dared. "Go away!"

"Well that's not an option…" Damon said, trailing off and then grinning. "Now come down here!"

"No. I'm going back to bed. Go home Damon." Elena said tiredly, and then turning around.

"Fine. I'll just scream." He called back.

Elena stopped, and then turned back around slowly.

"Damon, I can't come down. If I leave the room, Klaus will hear! Or one of the servants will."

"So come down that." Damon retorted, pointing to the vines that were draped across the walls of the house.

"You're actually crazy." Elena said, turning back to go inside the house.

"Klaus! You awake?" Damon shouted, as Elena froze. She slowly looked up at Klaus, her heart racing in terror as she saw him roll over, but didn't wake up.

"Next time, I'll scream it." Damon warned.

"Ugh, I hate you." Elena said, looking worriedly at the sturdiness of the vines.

"No, you don't." Damon replied, grinning again.

Elena looked back once more, to check Klaus was asleep, then climbed over the balcony.

"If I die, know that I do blame you, 100%." Elena called out, earning a chuckle from Damon.

"I'll catch you, relax." He replied.

"Sure." She said, reaching out to grab the vines. She tugged on them, and they didn't tear off, they seemed quite sturdy. Her heart pounded in fear, as she let go of the balcony, and held on to the vines. They seemed to hold her weight.

She slowly climbed down, but she lost her footing when she was almost at the bottom. She squealed, as she lost hold of the vines, and fell the last few feet. Into Damon's arms.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said, winking, as he put her back down.

"Well it's your fault I had to climb down that stupid thing. What was so important?" She asked, irritated.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to see you."

Elena punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm, ruefully.

"Are you _suicidal?_ I told you that man wants to kill you, and suddenly you can't stay away from him!"

He grinned again. "I like seeing you worry about me."

"Well I don't like having to worry about you." She snapped back.

"Hey hey, don't get angry. I'm fine." He said, frowning.

"Well you won't be for long, if you keep this up!"

"So let's go! Come with me!"

"Damon…" Elena said, sadly, turning away.

He caught her wrist and pulled her back. "You're worried he'll find us right? Well he won't. Look, I've saved some money. We could go far away from here. He may have his connections, but he doesn't have eyes over the entire country. We could hide, change our names. Nobody would find us. We'll live somewhere isolated, on our own. He'd have no chance."

"And you're ready to risk your life on that assumption? Well, I'm not." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"You'd rather stay here with _him,_ than leave with me?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"I'd rather you were _alive,_ than leave with you." She replied.

"And do I not get an opinion in this? Because I'd rather be dead, than leave you here, to deal with him."

"No, Damon, you don't get an opinion in this. This is _my_ life and - "

"That's where you're wrong, Elena. It's about my life too, and I don't know how long I can go on like this."

"Well we'll have to, Damon. Do you think this is any easier on me?"

"Ok ok wait. Let's not fight, that's not why I came here."

"Please, Damon, promise me you'll stop coming here. It's not safe."

"I can take care of myself."  
"It didn't look that way on my wedding day."

"He's bigger but - "

"Yes, he's bigger. And he's richer, and therefore more powerful. You can act brave all you want, but you _should_ fear him. Promise me, please."

"Elena, I - "

"Promise!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

"Good. Now stay away from me as well."

"No! That's - " He started to object immediately, but she cut in.

"Damon, after I first got married, it was awful being apart from you. But it was better than this. Because seeing you like this, but not being able to be with you, that's a thousand times more painful."

"Then why did you come back? Why did you come to see me?"  
"Because I wanted to help you! And it worked, now you're better!"

"I'm better because of you, Elena. I can't stay away from you."

"Then I'll stay away from you. Because this, Damon, this is over." She said, gesturing to the both of them. She turned her back on him, a tear slipping down her cheek.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, but she could sense him still standing behind her.

Eventually he spoke, quietly but firmly. "Fine. I will stay away. But only because I know you won't be able to. And I'm tired of chasing after you. I know you're in love with me. You _will_ come back to me."

She didn't reply, and after a few moments, she heard him walk away. She turned back around, watching him leave in the moonlight, and wiping her tears away. Now how on earth was she going to get back up?

(**)

 _3 Weeks Later_

"I've arranged to give the Gardner's lands to the Forbes. They've been more loyal, and I promised them the land if they gave me their support in the Garland issue." Klaus said, pacing across his study. Elena nodded, quietly. Klaus liked having somebody to rant to, when he was angry, but she had to stay quiet. The first time he had done this, she had offered an opinion, and that hadn't ended well for her.

"But I'll need to give something to the Gardners then, to pacify them. Do you know that house on the outskirts of the town? That large, old, grey one?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer, when she was abruptly hit with an extreme wave of dizziness. She put out a hand to steady herself, but there was nothing to lean against, and she stumbled. She put a hand over her stomach, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Elena?!" Klaus said loudly, clearly he had repeated the question a few times.

"I'm – I'm sorry. What did you…?" She asked, as a shadow of anger passed over his face.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, no. Of course not! I just didn't hear you, my lord." She said quietly, trying to rectify the situation.

"Because you weren't listening? You are my wife. I expect you to listen to my problems."

"I know. I apologize'."

"Your apologies do nothing for me! I am suffering a huge problem, and you are just off in your own world! What did I even marry you for? I had plenty of good choices, but I chose you. You should feel honored to be in this house right now!" He shouted at her. She shrunk back, as he strode quickly over to her, and slapped her hard, across the face. The force of it caused her to fall backwards, hitting the floor.

"Useless." He muttered under his breath, angrily, then marched out from the room.

Bonnie entered within seconds of him leaving. She gasped when she saw Elena on the floor, immediately running over to her.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I have a problem." Elena replied, crying softly.

(**)

That same night, Damon was lounging on the sofa, flicking through the newspaper. The sight of 'Lord' Klaus on the front page always made him grit his teeth in anger. The whole town had no idea what he was really like, they probably never would. A soft knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, he stood up. Who was here at this time of night?

He opened the door, and the sight that greeted him, made him grin.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He said, smirking.

"Take me away. Damon, take me from here please." Elena said breathlessly, the words coming out rushed. His smile faded at the urgency in her tone. Her hair was blowing all over her face because of the wind, and her face was tear-streaked. She looked wildly beautiful, but at the same time absolutely terrified.

"What happened?" He asked, grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Damon, I'm pregnant." She said softly, her hand subconsciously caressing her stomach.

He froze. Of all the things, this, he hadn't been expecting. He tried to make his mouth move, to say something, but it wouldn't obey.

"Damon, I won't let my child grow up with him. He's a monster, and I won't put my child through that. It was different when it was just about you and I, but now there's a baby involved. My child deserves a life better than. Even if it's a life running, it's a life where he'll be safe. He won't be safe with Klaus. Please, Damon. I can't stay there. He'll hurt my child. Please, Damon, please - " Elena pleaded, the words flooding out.

Damon took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. She was scared out of her mind, that was clear. He stroked her hair, as his mind whirred into overdrive. A baby. Klaus's baby. This changed everything. He felt her stop shaking, as she ran out of tears. She moved back, not looking in his eyes, afraid to hear the answer.

"Let's go." He finally said.

She looked up, met his gaze, a sparkle of hope in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked, not daring to be happy, not just yet.

"You just begged me to!" He said. "Are you trying to convince me not to?"

"No! I just need you to be sure about your decision. I don't want to force you into this. Could you bring up another man's child?"

"Elena, this child is bringing us together. It's allowing us to do what I always wanted, to have a life with you. I will love this child, almost as much as I love you." He said, sincerely.

Finally, she allowed herself a small smile, parts of her fear receding at last.

"We're actually doing this?"

"We are. But not tonight. Stefan has gone out of town, for work, he'll be back tomorrow. I won't leave him here. He comes with us. I've looked after him since our parents died, I won't stop now."  
"Of course. I wouldn't have expected any different." Elena whispered, her eyes glimmering with the happiness she was trying to subdue.

"Then we go tomorrow night. Deal?"

"Deal."

He leaned towards her, and after two months of trying to suppress her feelings, of staying away from him, she finally gave in, and met his lips with hers. The spark was still there, as strong as it had been 3 months ago, when they had kissed for the first time.

A little ways away from them, two men stood, huddled together, as if they were sharing warmth.

"I'm not telling Klaus his wife is running away tomorrow night." One man said, resolutely.

"I'll do it." The other said, rubbing his hands together to stop them from freezing.

"He'll kill us!" The first said, looking incredulous.

"No, he'll kill us if we don't tell him. And I'm pretty sure, this is something he'll definitely want to know."

 _You know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway, just in case…please please pleaseeeee review! Reading them just lets me know if there are any people actually enjoying this story! Plus any advice or criticism is welcome too, if you have any ideas about where you'd like the story to go, feel free! Just press that button below, pretty pretty pretty please!_


	8. Loss

Klaus turned to look out the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're sure?" He asked, quietly.

"I am, my lord. We heard them clearly. They're leaving tonight." Thomas replied.

Klaus gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger under control.

"You can go now." Klaus said, turning to look at the man standing behind him.

"Yes, my lord." Thomas bowed, and then turned to leave, when Klaus had a second thought.

"Wait. Actually, stay here. You'll be accompanying me tonight."

"Where to, my lord?" Thomas asked, frowning, confused.

"I want to catch them in the act. Just when they think they've got away, I'll stop them, and show them what a terrible mistake they've made. I want to let their hope build up, and then I want to see their faces when I crush it."

"But why do you need me?" Thomas asked, still confused.

"I may need you to dispose of a body."

Klaus turned back to look out of the window, where he could see Elena strolling through the garden, arm-in-arm with Bonnie.

(**)

Elena rose from the bed quietly, after making sure that Klaus had been snoring for at least half an hour. She changed into a different dress, put on her cloak and then recovered the small bag she had hidden under the bed. It was filled with as much of her jewelry as she could fit. They could pawn it in the next town they got to, and then they should have enough money to last for a while. She paused at the entrance of the bedroom, looking back at Klaus lying in the bed.

"Goodbye." She whispered, finally allowing herself a smile. She would never have to see him again. She slipped out the door, and walked downstairs. The house was dark and ominously silent. As soon as she was out the house, she started running as fast as she could. She was free. She was free to go to Damon.

As she approached Damon's street, she saw a shadowy figure coming towards her. Her heart racing, she looked for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere in sight. She turned, and started running back the way she had come from, her pulse quickening in terror. The footsteps behind her increased in volume, until someone grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream, but a gloved hand covered it swiftly.

"Shh! It's me!" Damon whispered, and Elena's shoulders sagged in relief.

"You idiot! You scared me!" She said, her voice breathless from the chase.

"Sorry! I didn't think you were going to run away from me!" He said, grinning. "Are you ready?" He added.

"I'm ready." She replied, smiling at the excitement flashing in his beautiful eyes. Of course, this was exactly the type of thrill that he loved.

He kissed her quickly, but firmly and she could sense the enthusiasm behind the kiss. He was raring to go.

"Why are you here? I was on my way to your house!" She asked.

"Stefan wasn't back yet, so I thought I'd come meet you. Check you hadn't chickened out." He said, winking.

She smiled, slightly worried. "He's not back yet?"

Damon took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be back by now. Let's go get him."

"Have you told him?" She asked, as they started the walk back to his house.

"No, but he'll understand." Damon said, taking her hand, and kissing her thumb.

She nodded, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Damon was all excitement, loving the thrill of eloping into the night, but he had always loved risk. Whereas she had been brought up to be cautious. And leaving Klaus shouldn't have been this easy. The streets were dark and deserted, and the whole town was fast asleep. In some ways, it felt like the calm before the storm. Damon started whistling a tune, and Elena allowed herself a small smile at his jauntiness. He had absolutely no fear, and she envied him for it. But if he wasn't at all tensed, then didn't that mean there was probably nothing to be tensed about? Still, it was better not to take chances.

She elbowed him gently. "Stop whistling." She whispered, but he ignored her and carried on. Annoyed, she looked up, to see that he had stopped walking. He stiffened, as the whistling carried on.

"I did stop." He replied, quietly, letting go of her hand. Elena followed his gaze, as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. A shot of terror ran through her, as Klaus smiled coldly at her.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here." He said, drily, and Damon tensed beside her.

"Klaus - " Elena started to say, but he shook his head.

"It's not what it looks like?" He guessed, and Elena remained silent. She didn't know what to say. It was over. Her hope had been short-lived. She had known this was never going to work. She should never have even tried to leave. She should never have risked Damon's life like this. She had been weak, and now she was about to pay the price.

"Klaus, let us go. You don't want a wife who doesn't love you, and she doesn't want a husband she doesn't love."

"Oh, well since you put it that way, go. I'll just tell people that my wife chose a peasant over a lord. They'll understand." Klaus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She chose a man over a coward." Damon said quietly, and Elena gripped his arm tightly, trying to make him stay quiet. His sharp tongue was going to get him killed.

Klaus's ironic smile faded, as a look of quiet fury crossed his face.

"Well pretty soon, there won't be a choice to make." He replied, taking his hand out from behind his back. Elena saw the cold glint of the sharp dagger he was holding in his hand. Her heart raced in terror, as she looked back up at Damon. He looked as fearless as ever.

"You're right about that." Damon said, taking a step forward, towards Klaus, and shaking her arm off.

Elena looked around, to see if there was anyone around who could help her, help Damon, but the streets were still deserted. Klaus skipped forwards, trying to use the element of surprise, but Damon was quick on his feet and dodged backwards, out of the range of the knife. They danced like that for a few minutes, Klaus slashing out wildly, and Damon weaving out of the way. He was graceful and nimble, but with every swipe of Klaus's dagger, Elena's heart stopped momentarily. Her helplessness was frustrating her. She wished she could do something to help Damon, but she had no idea what. She looked around for a weapon of some sort, but saw nothing that could compete against Klaus's blade. She looked back, just in time to see Damon jump back again, in expectation of Klaus's next attack, but it didn't come. Instead, Klaus sidestepped around him, forcing him to turn, putting Klaus in between Damon and herself.

Klaus moved over to her, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. He caressed her neck with his dagger, as she shivered at the coldness of it.

"Let go of her." Damon said quietly, his voice icy.

"You know, I think you were right actually. I don't want a wife who doesn't love me." He said softly.

Elena forced herself to stay still, one abrupt movement could be the end. Damon didn't say anything, but she could see him clench his fists. He was seething with anger.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you two ride into the sunset." Klaus added, moving the knife gently across her throat. "Because the way I see it, if I can't have her, no one can." He said, his voice dangerously low. As he moved the knife, she felt it nick her skin slightly, and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck. Elena trembled in barely contained terror, and she saw something flash in Damon's eyes. For the first time ever, she saw fear in him. He was scared. For _her._

"Klaus, don't. You can kill me, if you want. Not her." Damon said.

"If you're worried that she's going to lose her life instead of you, don't be. I'll take care of you afterwards. I just thought it would be more painful for you to watch her die first." Klaus replied, his voice bitter with resentment.

Elena felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I love you, Damon." She whispered.

He saw that she had given up, and he shook his head, angrily. "No." He said, through gritted teeth. "This is not the end."

Elena felt Klaus tense at their exchange. "You're willing to give your life, for this _peasant._ " Klaus hissed into her ear. "This gutter rat. He's _nothing._ I gave you everything. You had money, jewels, whatever you wanted. You would have wanted for nothing."

Elena half smiled. "Klaus, if you don't understand by now, you never will. Yes, you did give me everything. But for me, Damon _is_ everything." She replied softly.

Klaus half growled, the knife shaking in his hand. "I hope it was worth it."

Elena didn't bother replying. She didn't need to justify herself to Klaus. She turned around, placing her back to Damon. She couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see his pain. 

"Look me in the eye when you kill your baby." Elena whispered, suddenly making the decision to tell him. She wanted to know how big a monster he was. Would he show remorse if he knew he was killing his child? Her words had the desired effect. His hand paused, his eyes showing shock for the first time since she had met him.

"You're lying." He said finally, slashing with the dagger. She closed her eyes, expecting the end, when she felt herself being pulled back.

Her eyes flew open as she saw Damon throw himself at Klaus. She put a hand to her neck, but there was nothing there. She was alive. She looked back up to see Klaus and Damon grappling in the street, punches being thrown all over the place. As she stepped forwards, Damon stumbled away from Klaus. The front of his shirt was soaked in blood.

"Damon!" She cried out, her heart stopping. She ran to him, touching his stomach, her hands coming away covered in blood. "Oh god, oh god." She cried. She couldn't lose him.

"Elena!" He said, cupping her face with his hand. "It's not my blood." He said, quietly. She looked back down to his shirt, and realized he was right. There was no wound. Understanding dawning, she looked over to Klaus. He had staggered backwards, and was now looking down at his clothes in shock. He stumbled, and fell to the ground, his blood forming a small pool next to him.

"Oh my god…" Elena said, horrified, her hand covering her mouth to try and stop herself from screaming.

"My lord!" Another man exclaimed, coming out from the shadows, and crouching down next to Klaus. He must have been waiting there the whole time.

Klaus was groaning in pain, the pool of blood steadily growing bigger.

"Elena, we have to get out of here." Damon whispered, as Klaus's man desperately tried to stop the flow of blood.

Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from Klaus lying on the ground. His groans had become quieter, and now he was barely moving. "No, we have to get him to a hospital!" Elena said, looking back up at Damon. He silently shook his head, and Elena understood what he was saying. It was too late.

"We have to go. Now."

Elena took one last look at her dying husband, before taking Damon's hand.

"STOP THEM! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" She heard the shouts behind them, as they took off down the street.

After a few minutes they paused to catch their breath.

"We have to get out of here!" Elena said. "They'll be looking for you!"

But Damon shook his head. "We can't leave without Stefan, and we can't go back to my house to get him, that's the first place they'll look."

Elena looked around worriedly. "Then what do we do?"

"We have to hide, lie low, until I get a chance to get to Stefan and then we get the hell out of here."

Elena nodded. "We go to my house. You need to get cleaned up, you're covered in blood, you'll stand out wherever we go. Then we can think of what to do next."

Damon hesitated, he clearly didn't like the plan but they had no choice. In their current state, there was nowhere else to go.

"Just for tonight. Then we go somewhere else."

(*)

Elena walked into the living room, holding a shirt for Damon. Her parents were fast asleep, so nobody had noticed them enter the house. Damon was sitting on the floor, watching the dying embers of the fire. She sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her.

"This isn't how I thought the night would go." She said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I suppose this isn't how you thought your life would go." He replied.

Elena sat up. "You don't think I regret any of this, do you?"

"You just watched me kill a man. I have no idea what you're thinking." He replied quietly.

"He wasn't a good man, Damon."

"I know that. It doesn't change the fact that I just widowed you."

"You set me free."

She turned his face so he met her gaze, and leaned forwards, placing a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret falling in love with you, and I definitely don't regret what just happened."

"We'll see if that's still how you feel after a few days of hiding from the police." He said, leaning his head back against the sofa.

(*)

Elena opened her eyes slowly to a hammering on the door.

"Open up!" A loud voice shouted.

Damon sat up next to her, immediately alert.

"Coming!" Elena heard her mother's cheerful voice, as she went over to the door.

"NO!" Elena shouted, but it was too late. Miranda opened the door, and ten uniformed men flooded into the house.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Her mother asked, confused, as the men swarmed around Damon.

"No! Don't you dare take him!" Elena said, fighting to move next to him, but one of the policemen held her back. Two others grabbed Damon, handcuffing his wrists behind his back. They all filed out of the house, and Elena was quick to follow. They led him down to the police carriage waiting in the streets, and Elena ran after them, but her father held her back.

"Don't Elena." He said, gently.

"No! Let go of me!" She said, struggling in his arms. "Damon!" She screamed.

He tried to move towards her, but one of the policemen shoved him forwards. She fought to get free of her father's hold, but he was too strong. Miranda looked from Damon back to her daughter, as understanding slowly dawned on her. Though she didn't know exactly what was going on, she could see her daughter cared deeply about the man currently being arrested for murder.

"Let her go." Miranda said softly, placing her hand on Elena's father's arm.

As Elena struggled to fight free, her father suddenly let go. She glanced gratefully at her mother, before running towards Damon. He spun free of the policeman holding him, and moved to meet her. His hands were tied, so she cupped his face with his hands, bringing him close to her.

"I won't stop fighting for you." She whispered.

Doors were opening along her street, as people came out to see what the commotion was, but she didn't care anymore.

"I won't stop loving you." He whispered back, meeting her lips with his. His love for her sent a shiver down her spine, as she knew deep down, she would never experience a love like this again.

"Get over here." A policeman grabbed Damon, pulling him away.

"No!" Elena said, fighting to keep hold of him. She wasn't ready to let him go.

"Get off!" The man yelled, shoving her roughly backwards. As Damon was pulled away, she lost her balance, and fell back, hitting the floor hard. A sharp pain shot through her, and she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Elena!" Damon's voice shouted over to her in the distance, but the pain in her stomach was drowning him out. She groaned, and looked down at her hands. To her complete horror, it was covered in blood.

"No no no no!" She whispered, realizing what was happening.

Another jolt of pain hit her stomach, as she cried out in agony. The blood wouldn't stop, as she tried to wipe it off on her dress. "Damon!" She cried out weakly, lying back on the ground, her tears flowing fast. Her vision was blurring, and she couldn't see him anymore. She felt her parents crouch down next to her. Her mother was crying too. But all she could focus on was the blood covering her hands, and the sharp pain in her stomach. She wept, inconsolably, for the child she had lost.

Her devastated moans rang out through the street, as Damon fought desperately to go to her. But the men held him tightly, forcing him into the carriage. He knew what had happened, as soon as he had seen the blood. He was heartbroken for her, and he wished nothing more than to be there with her, holding her, comforting her. But all he could do was listen, as her grief-stricken sobs followed the carriage towards the police station, and tore at his heart.

 _What do you guys think of the story? I really hope you're liking it x_


	9. Imprisoned

Elena was sitting on her bed, a blanket wrapped around her, staring off into the distance, when Bonnie entered her bedroom. Bonnie's heart ached painfully at the sight of her best friend grieving. It had been only a day since Damon had been taken away and Elena had passed out on the street, yet it felt like an eternity. She had spent the entire 24 hours in her room, not eating, not talking, not moving. Bonnie had no idea what it felt like to lose a child, and after seeing Elena's anguish, she hoped she would never have to.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, softly.

Elena didn't react, so Bonnie sat down on the bed in front of her.

"I know how awful this must be for you, well I don't know, but I can see – I mean, this isn't coming out right." Bonnie took a deep breath, and started again. "I'm absolutely devastated for you. Losing this child must have been - "

Elena gasped sharply at the mention of her lost child, and Bonnie immediately regretted her words. On the other hand, Elena had finally showed some evidence that she was listening, so Bonnie took her hands, trying to give her the comfort she needed.

"I know you want to grieve for your child, and you deserve to. But right now, nothing you do will change what happened." Bonnie felt like she was being horribly blunt, but it needed to be said. Though she hated herself for doing it, she needed to snap Elena out of her sorrow. "You can't do anything about it. But you _can_ help Damon."

Elena finally looked up at the mention of his name, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I can't - " She whispered.

"No, you _can't_ stay in this room forever. What happened to your child was awful, but you aren't the only one suffering right now. Damon is stuck in a jail cell somewhere, paying for a crime he committed for you. You have to help him."

Elena looked away, putting her head down on her pillow, crying softly. Bonnie got up slowly, and opened the door to leave, hating how terribly cruel she had been to her friend. She paused at the entrance, turning back.

"Go to him, Elena. He needs you."

(**)

Elena stepped out of her house, into the cool winds of autumn. Her cloak flapping in the breeze, she put her hood up, and hurried along the street. Bonnie had been right, Damon needed her. She was angry with herself for the time she had wasted sitting alone in her room, while Damon had been going through god knows what in jail. As she approached the town market, she could hear the street vendors selling their newspapers, as small crowds had gathered around.

 _"_ _Murder, murder! Read all about it!"_

 _"_ _Lord Klaus murdered by his wife's lover, as they plotted to steal all his money for themselves"_

Elena made sure her face was completely hidden, as she tried to squeeze past the crowds that were growing steadily bigger. She was completely surrounded by the hushed murmurs, and shocked whispers.

 _"_ _I can't believe she got him killed! They always seemed so happy together!"_

 _"_ _Just shows what goes on behind closed doors. He gave her everything, and as soon as he turned his back, she started an affair with some thief from the streets."_

 _"_ _I've met her before, she seemed like a sweet girl. I'm sure that peasant poisoned her mind against Klaus. This is why you shouldn't get involved with those people."_

 _"_ _My cousin lives on the same street as the Gilberts, she saw the whole thing go down yesterday morning. After her lover got arrested, Elena had a miscarriage."_

 _"_ _Oh that poor girl! Nobody deserves that! To lose her husband and his child on the same day!"_

 _"_ _If it even was his child. My bet is that it was the peasant's."_

 _"_ _Well then she deserves it. I can't believe she thought she would get away with it."_

 _"_ _I know! After the Mikaelson family welcomed her with open arms, she thought she could steal their money without anybody finding out?"_

 _"_ _It's a tragedy. I never met the Lord, but he seemed like a kind and gentle soul."_

 _"_ _I hope Elena Gilbert's lover gets the noose. In fact, she should as well. Her family will probably buy their way out of it though."_

Elena's eyes filled with tears at the malicious rumors that were already starting to spread. She thought back to all the times she and Bonnie had gossiped about other families, and she immediately regretted it. Nobody knew the whole story, and they had no right to guess. Finally emerging from the crowds, she slipped down one of the side streets that led to Damon's house. Stefan opened after the first knock. He looked stressed and worn out, he clearly hadn't slept the whole night. They had that in common. She fell into him, hugging him tightly. He returned it eagerly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Stefan stroking her hair, as they both gave comfort to the other. Elena was grateful to have someone that actually understood what she was going through, someone who was as concerned about Damon as she was, someone who loved him as much as she did.

Eventually they let go of each other, and Stefan pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her. Shutting out the rest of the world.

"Is it true? What they're saying out there? About Klaus…about Damon?" He asked quietly, running a hand through his dark-blonde hair.

Elena nodded, and quickly told him about everything that had happened.

"Why didn't you get out of there? After Klaus was dead, you should have got the hell out of town! Why didn't you leave?!" Stefan said, his voice getting louder with frustration.

"We weren't going to leave you. We were on our way to come get you, when we first ran into Klaus. And afterwards, Damon said we had to stay around, for you. We were going to hide out, and come get you when things died down."

"When things died down? He killed a lord! Things aren't going to die down for years." Stefan muttered angrily. "He's always looking out for me, when he should be looking out for himself. I'm not a kid anymore."

Elena put her hand on Stefan's arm, to stop him from striding around the living room.

"I know, but I agreed with him. We weren't going to leave you here. Anyway, getting angry about it won't change what happened. We need to help Damon."

Stefan sighed, running a hand through his hair again. Elena smiled at how similar the brothers were, that was Damon's favorite thing to do when he was tensed.

"Help him how? He's in jail! For murder." Stefan sat down, dejectedly, but Elena pulled him up again.

"We go see him. Now."

She turned and opened the door, waiting for Stefan to follow her.

"I also heard – is it true about your child?" He asked, quietly, avoiding her gaze.

She bit her lip to prevent anymore tears from falling, and nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand and rubbing it. The same way Bonnie had earlier that day.

She took a deep breath, soaking in the comfort, and then turned away again.

"Let's go."

(**)

Elena descended the steps into the dark, musty jail underneath the police station. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, as she followed the policeman in front of her. When they had reached the station, they had been informed that Damon could only have one visitor at a time, and Stefan had agreed to let Elena go first.

"Visitor. 10 minutes." The policeman called out, before heading back up the stairs, leaving her alone. She stepped out into the large room, looking at her surroundings. In front of her, there were three large cells, to keep prisoners. However only one was currently occupied.

"Damon!" She cried out, relieved to be able to see him again.

He had been sitting on the floor in the middle cell, lounging back against the wall. When he saw her, he jumped to his feet as she ran towards his cell.

"Elena." He kissed her firmly and quickly, through the bars of the cell he was locked in, his lips crushing against hers, soft but hard at the same time. His hair was crumpled, his clothes were torn and still covered in dried blood yet to her, he still looked as beautiful as the first day she had seen him.

She breathed out, as he rested his forehead against hers. Being near him, touching him, it completed her in a way nobody else could.

"It wasn't your fault." He said softly. She could feel his breath on her cheek, they were standing so close, only the bars separating them.

"We shouldn't have run, we should have been more careful - " She started, but he shook his head.

"I'm not talking about Klaus."

She looked up, confused, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down, at where her hand was unconsciously caressing her stomach, though there was nothing there anymore. Surprisingly no tears fell. She was all cried out.

She looked back up, meeting Damon's gaze. "How come you always know the right thing to say?" She asked softly, as he took her hands through the bars, squeezing them gently.

He shrugged. "It was just the truth."

She didn't reply, instead just enjoying the feel of being so near to him. His presence did more to comfort her than anyone else's words could.

"What should I do?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

"You could start by not doing anything stupid and getting yourself arrested." He said.

"Maybe you should have followed that advice." She replied, half smiling as he chuckled.

"Maybe. But it would help if you didn't land up in here with me. You can still get out of this, but you have to let me go." He said, softly.

She looked up, shocked. "Let you go? Never! We're in this together." She said, repeating the words he had said to her before she had got married to Klaus.

"We _were._ But there's nothing you can do for me now. They've got witnesses, they've got evidence. I _can't_ get out of this, but you can. You can still save yourself. Say I acted on my own, say you tried to stop me, say whatever. But say _something._ They'll leave you alone."

"Damon, I'm _not_ deserting you." Elena said, horrified that he would even suggest it.

"What else can we do?"

"We can fight this! We'll say you acted in self defense, Klaus attacked you first."

"Nobody will believe me."

"It's the truth!"

"It won't matter! It's my word against theirs. And I'm a nobody. He was a Lord!"

Elena opened her mouth to protest, but she had no idea what to say. He was right. Nobody would believe them. There was nothing they could do.

"It's ok." He said softly, leaning his forehead against hers again. "I'm ok."

She could feel her heart breaking all over again, like it had when she had seen them take him away.

"You know, I'd have ended up here anyway, if you'd given me up that day. The first time we met." He said, grinning slightly.

Elena smiled at the memory. It felt like it had been years ago.

"I almost didn't jump into your garden. I almost went for the one before yours."

"Why didn't you?" She asked, thinking about how different her life would have been if she hadn't met him that night.

"There was a huge spider on the wall." He said sheepishly.

Elena laughed out loud, for the first time since Klaus had died.

"I always hated spiders. Who knew that spider would save me?"

"Save you?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Save me from that shallow life I was leading before I met you."

"Well then technically I saved you, not the spider." Damon said, smirking, and Elena pushed him playfully.

They were quiet for a few moments, lapsing into silence before Elena spoke again.

"But I couldn't save you." She eventually said, ending the light heartedness of the previous conversation.

"Elena, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Don't _ever_ blame yourself for what happened, because I don't."

Elena savored his words, breathing deeply. He made her feel things she had never thought possible.

"I didn't know I could love someone this much." She said softly.

"It's because I'm so good looking." Damon whispered, his breath fanning her lips and making her laugh.

They stood there for a few minutes, their lips barely touching.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She murmured.

"Well, personally, I would prefer it if these bars weren't here." He said, smiling against her lips.

"TIME. You'll have to leave now." The policeman shouted, walking down the staircase.

"I love you." Elena called out, as the policeman grabbed her arm and started pulling her backwards.

"I love you too." Damon replied, watching her go. His face expressionless, as always.

(*)

"I'll walk you back home." Stefan said, as they walked out of the police station. Stefan had spent his ten minutes with Damon after her. He hadn't asked what they had talked about, so she didn't ask him either.

"Actually, I'm not going back home." Elena said, looking down at the ground, suddenly nervous.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"I'm done with that life. After everything Damon and I have been through, I can't go back there, I just can't go back to that life. To the balls, to the suitors, like nothing happened. I can't do it."

"Miss Gilbert?" A voice called out behind her.

Elena put her hood up immediately, angry with herself that she had forgotten to do it before.

"Wrong person." She said, trying to hide her face.

"I'm not here to hassle you. Do you remember me?" The man said from behind her.

Elena frowned, the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it exactly. However it didn't sound like one of the gossipy women she had heard earlier, so she turned around.

The man was dressed in a traditional policeman's uniform. He was clean shaven, and looked alert and engaged. There was something about his face that she recognized, but she didn't know exactly what.

"I'm sorry, I can't place you. Have we met?" Elena said, her manners automatically kicking in.

"My name's Barrow. We met in the summer." He said, looking ashamed. "I – I tried to rob you."

Elena looked up, recognition dawning at last. The day after she had first met Damon, when she spotted him in the market, she had followed him, and got lost. The man who had tried to take her jewelry, but Damon had stopped him. As she thought back to that day, she remembered Damon calling him Barrow. And he had called him Salvatore. The first time she had heard his name, the first time she had learnt something about him. He had walked her home too after that.

"But you gave me your earrings anyway." Barrow carried on, unaware of what she was thinking.

Elena nodded. "I remember you. I hope they helped." She said, but she was smiling. Because by the look of his uniform, they had definitely helped.

"I sold them, and got a lot of money for them. Well more than I had ever seen before."

Elena looked down, embarrassed. She had many earrings like that sitting in her bedroom, unused. She had never realized how much they were worth before, how much of a difference they could make to someone's life.

"Since I didn't have to worry about feeding my family anymore, I was able to look for a proper job. I applied to be a policeman, and they took me at the most basic post. But still, it's a start. And I have you to thank for that. Your gift changed my life, miss. I'm just sorry that I won't be able to repay you." He said, smiling gratefully at her.

Elena returned his smile. "You don't need to. I'm just happy that I could help you, help your family. That means more to me than any kind of repayment could."

Barrow smiled at her once more, and then turned to enter the police station, when Elena suddenly had a thought.

"Barrow? You said they appointed you at the most basic post, right? What exactly is that?" Elena asked. Stefan looked at her, surprised she was wasting time asking seemingly non-important questions.

"Uh well, I just have to watch the prisoners overnight. But they're all locked up, and anyway most of the time, it's just full of petty thieves. So watching them is considered the most basic job, because it's the easiest."

"You watch the prisoners?" Elena asked, starting to sense a glimmer of hope. "Just you?"

Barrow glanced from Elena to Stefan, and then back again, clearly confused. "Well, not literally watch. I sit upstairs, it's just a formality really, there's no way they can get out."

"You mean there's no way they can get out without you knowing?" Elena asked, and she saw understanding dawning on Stefan's face.

"Well, I suppose. What's this about?" Barrow asked, but Elena wasn't listening anymore. She was looking back towards the police station, where Damon was stuck in a jail cell, and she was starting to feel hope blossom from within her.

"We're in this together." She whispered under her breath.

(**)

Rebekah gazed down at Klaus's body lying in the casket, as people passed by her, murmuring their sympathies. She gripped the edge of the coffin tightly, clenching her fist. He was a cruel man, she knew that, though not many other people did. And she knew he had probably not treated Elena well. But he didn't deserve to be killed like this. Of course he had been angry with Elena, but who wouldn't have been? To find out your wife was running away with another man? It was the logical reaction. Elena had betrayed him, after Rebekah had even tried to warn her. And then she had run, leaving her husband to bleed to death on the street. Rebekah gritted her teeth to contain her anger.

"I will get revenge. For you." She whispered, leaning down and kissing her brother on the forehead for the last time.

 _Thanks for reading, hope people are still liking it x_


	10. Revelation

_I know it's been a while, but I've been super busy with university, sorry! Anyway, hope you like it x_

Elena stepped back into the shadows, covering her face, as an elderly couple walked past her. She was across the road from her parents' house, waiting for them to come home. Damon had been in jail for one week exactly, and it had also been one week since she had last been on this street. She looked at the spot where he had been taken from her, where her child had been taken from her, and wiped away a tear. Every time she had considered coming back here, the painful memories had stopped her. Instead, she had been staying at Damon's house, with Stefan. The smell of him surrounded her there, comforting her.

With Barrow and Stefan, they had formed a plan to free Damon. His trial hadn't been going well, and no one had believed his claims of self-defence, as they had expected. Breaking him out seemed to be the only option left. She hadn't been allowed to see Damon though, so he was completely unaware of the plan. She hoped he didn't think they'd forgotten about him. We're coming for you, Damon, she thought to herself.

The sight of her parents broke her out of her thoughts, and she watched as they hurried along the street, ducking their heads down and trying to avoid attention. However it was of no use.

"Why don't you go live with your traitor daughter?" She heard someone call out to them, though she couldn't see the source.

 _"_ _Scum like them shouldn't be allowed to live on this street."_

 _"_ _Yes, maybe they'd be more comfortable on the other side of town?"_

She saw a group of girls giggle, as they threw the insults at her parents, and her mother wiped away tears as they almost ran into their house. Elena felt the fury boil within her. How could they treat them like that? They hadn't done anything! They had been completely unaware of her actions. She wanted more than anything to run to her parents, to comfort them, to protect them. But she was unable to do anything, say anything to help them. Their reputation had been tarnished, and it was completely her fault. She turned helplessly, and walked back towards Damon's home. Her home.

As she passed through the market, she saw a small group gathering around a young news agent standing on a box. There were excited murmurs, and curious, Elena moved closer.

"At 11 this morning, it was announced that the traitor, Damon Salvatore, was found guilty of the murder of Lord Klaus Mikaelson. He will be hung tomorrow in the town square, at midday. Everyone is invited to come watch this spectacle!"

Elena felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her, as people hollered and cheered around her. Ducking her head low, she ran down the alleys, bursting through the front door of Damon's house, breathing hard.

Stefan and Barrow were standing in the living room, engaged in a heated conversation. They looked up as she entered.

"Did you hear? They're going to hang him! Stefan! They're going to hang him!" She gasped out, feeling like her world was falling apart.

Stefan nodded grimly. "I heard. But they are _not_ going to even touch him. Elena, did you hear me? We're not going to let them."

Elena tried to take in his words, forcing her heart to slow down. Stefan gripped her shoulders, trying to help calm her down.

"We're going to get out of this town tonight. _With_ Damon. Ok?" He said, his green eyes ablaze with determination.

"No, not ok!" Barrow cut in, looking stressed.

She pushed her paralysing fear for Damon's safety to the back of her mind, and tried to concentrate on the current situation.

"What's the problem?" She asked, turning to face Barrow.

"I'm not on duty tonight. I'm on duty on Monday, as that's when we had discussed to carry out the plan!"

Elena tried not to let her tension rise, as she looked back towards Stefan.

"Can't you swap with someone?" Stefan asked, trying to think rationally.

"No! I swapped to get Monday, remember? I can't swap again! It'll look suspicous!"

Elena went to Barrow, taking his hands in hers.

"I am so sorry to do this to you. Especially after you built a life for yourself. I realise what this will do to your career, but I will give you the money to start a new career somewhere else. Please. He's my everything. I can't watch him die." Elena looked pleadingly into his eyes. All her hopes rested with this man.

"Miss Gilbert, the only reason I have a career is because of you. I tried to rob you, I deserved nothing from you apart from contempt. You should have thrown me in jail. But instead you saved me, saved my family. I would do _anything_ for you. I may not be able to get on duty tonight, but we _will_ get Damon out of there."

Barrow squeezed her hands, comfortingly, and Elena allowed herself to feel a tiny flicker of hope.

(*)

Damon leaned back against the cold, damp wall of his prison, and closed his eyes. He had been in there exactly seven days, and there had been only one person on his mind the entire time. He hadn't been allowed any visitors since his trial started, and therefore he had been unable to see Elena, and it was killing him. He wanted so badly to be there for her, after the loss of her child, and instead he was stuck here in this awful cell.

He kicked the wall in anger, and then immediately regretted it as pain shot through his foot.

"There's no point." A low voice called out from the darkness.

Damon looked into the cell next to his, where a young man was lounging on the floor, watching him with a look of amusement.

"No point in what?" He asked, warily.

"Getting angry. It won't help." The man said, and Damon saw the flash of his white teeth as he grinned.

"Enzo." He added, getting up and sticking his hand through the bars. Up closer, Damon could see Enzo had jet-black hair, and dark eyes. His light olive skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the prison.

Damon shook it. "Damon Salvatore."

Enzo grinned again, returning to his position on the floor. "I know. Everyone in this town has heard of you. You killed the lord."

Damon ignored the bitter taste in his mouth, and nodded. He could detect a trace of admiration in Enzo's voice.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing as impressive. Stole some jewelerry. Nowhere near on the same level as murdering a lord. Good for you. It's time people started standing up to those self-righteous, selfish upper-class folk. How is it fair that we live in a world where hald the town is starving to death, and the other half are drowning in riches?"

"It wasn't like that." Damon replied, ignoring Enzo's question. "I didn't murder him."

"Right, the girl. I heard about that. How the hell did you manage to pull that off? Get one of them to fall in love with you? I mean, I'm no slouch when it comes to the ladies, but still, I'm impressed." Enzo commented, a trace of arrogance in his smooth voice. "You messed up though, by trying to run. You should have got as much as you could out of her, then ditched."

Damon forced his fists to stay by his side. It wasn't Enzo's fault, he didn't know Elena. A few years ago, Damon would have probably been saying the same things.

"I wasn't with her for the money. I love her." He replied, his voice low.

Enzo tilted his head to the side, his eyes alight with curiousity.

"You're actually serious…but _how?_ I mean, she's one of _them._ And you're one of us."

"She's different. She's not like the rest of them."

Enzo chuckled, humourlessly. "They're all the same. Maybe she tries to be different, maybe she even wants to. But it's not her fault, it's her upbringing. Anyone who's lived like she has, who's been brought up amonst the kind of riches she has, has no chance of being different. It's in their blood."

Damon detected a strong bitterness in his voice, as Enzo leaned his head back against the wall.

"It's not in hers." Damon replied, not having the energy to argue. Enzo must have sensed his seriousness, because he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"When are you going?" Enzo eventually asked, sensibly changing the subject.

Damon knew instantly what he was asking about. His hanging. It hadn't even really registered with him. He didn't care what happened to him. All he cared about was what would happen to Elena.

"Tomorrow. Midday."

Enzo looked up. "You're not going to go down with a fight?"

"Damon Salvatore always goes down with a fight."

Enzo shot him a grin, which he returned. He opened his mouth to say something else, when loud footsteps were heard hurrying down the stairs. The guard, who was on duty, stood up, looking wary.

"Who goes there?" He called out, holding up the lantern into the darkness.

Damon watched as another policeman entered the prison area. He looked over at Damon for a few seconds, and then looked back at the guard.

"The prisoner is being moved. I need to take him to the Davison Street cells." The policeman said, as the guard frowned.

"Why? He's being hung tomorrow. What's the point in moving him?"

"Davison is empty at the moment, and it's closer to the town square, where the hanging is going to take place. Makes more sense for him to be there. Then we can shut this prison down for the night, no prisoners means there's no need for you to be here. You can have the night off." The policeman answered, and Damon saw the guard grin at the prospect of a night off work.

"Yes, Barrow. You know, I always liked you." The guard said, winking, and patting the other man on the back. He took out the keys and walked over to Damon, whistling happily.

"Good thing Davison is empty though, this way, you can take both of them." The guard called out, as he started unlocking Damon's cell.

Damon saw a look of worry pass over the policeman's face. "Both of them?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Oh yeah, I thought they would have told you? New one came in today. Caught stealing Lady Gardener's jewels." The guard said, nodding over to Enzo's cell, as Damon's cell door swung open.

As the guard snapped shut the handcuffs around his wrists, he caught Enzo's eye. Enzo shrugged, looking equally confused.

Damon looked back over to the policeman, who was now looking even more tense.

"Well, I'm not sure Davison is empty actually. I know they have the one cell for the murderer, but maybe the other one is better off staying here." He said, and Damon could tell he was scrambling for an excuse. What was going on?

The guard laughed, as he moved on to unlocking Enzo's cell. "Nice try, but you promised me the night off, and I'm gonna get it. Davison is empty 90% of the time anyway, but I can call over if you're not sure."

The other policeman shook his head hurriedly. "No no, you're right, of course. I'll take them both."

He caught Damon's eye, and Damon couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen this man somewhere else before. With the handcuffs secure on both the prisoners, the guard tossed the keys to the policeman.

"Night, Barrow. See you tomorrow."

Barrow nodded, taking out his baton. "Up the stairs, you two."

(*)

Elena waited in the shadows, a few streets away from the police station. Her heart was pounding in fear.

"This was a terrible plan!" She said, turning to Stefan, who was leaning against the wall next to her. "There are so many things that could go wrong! What if the guard on duty doesn't believe Barrow? What if he calls someone else to check? Or what if he decides to go with Barrow? What if they've already moved Damon somewhere else?" She said, her mind whirring with endless scenarios in which something went wrong.

"Elena, listen to me. Nothing is going to go wrong." Stefan said to her, his voice calm as always.

"How do you know?"

Stefan took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Elena, your love for Damon, and his for you, is stronger than anything I've ever seen before. If you can't have faith in me or Barrow, have faith in your love. There were plenty of reasons for your love to falter, but it didn't. It came through, stronger than ever. I've seen couples break at obstacles far smaller than what you and Damon have faced. Trust me." He said softly, and Elena saw a sorrow in his green eyes that she had never seen before.

"Stefan, what happe-?" She started, but the sound of footsteps interrupted her.

She cautiously looked around the corner, and then burst into the street, running towards him.

"Damon!" She threw herself into him, causing him to stumble back slightly, but he quickly regained his balance. His hands were cuffed, so he couldn't return the hug, but he buried his face into her hair, breathing in deeply. He had missed her so much.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Barrow discretely coughed, clearing his thoat. With great reluctance, Elena tore herself away from him, and looked over at Barrow. That was when she noticed for the first time, there was someone else standing beside him.

"Who's this?" She asked suspiciously, looking at the dark-haired stranger who was watching her amusedly.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume? Enzo. I would kiss your hand, but as you can see, I'm currently unable to."

He held up his handcuffed wrists, smiling ruefully. Elena ignored him, and turned back to Damon.

"What happened?" She asked, when nobody answered her first question.

"He was in the prison with Damon. I had to get him too, otherwise it wouldn't have worked." Barrow answered eventually, looked ashamed with himself.

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" Stefan asked, having finally reached them.

"Here's a suggestion. You could undo these." Enzo cut in, nodding down at his cuffs. "And then I'll be on my way and we can forget this whole thing."

"No. We should take him back. He must have been in prison for a reason, we can't just free a random criminal." Elena said, frowning.

Enzo chuckled. "Of course. To your kind of people, all of us are criminals. Prison is where we belong, right?"

Elena glared at him. She wasn't used to this kind of rudeness from complete strangers.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Just that you immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was guilty of something, and therefore I belonged in jail. You upper class people are all the same. You look down on us, no, you don't even acknowledge we exist. Without even knowing me, or asking me about my story, you just decided that I needed to go back. " Enzo said, and Elena detected a strong resentment towards herself.

"Well you were in _prison._ Excuse me for thinking that meant you were guilty of something."

"Ah. Of course. That makes sense. I mean, it's not like your dear Damon wasn't rotting in the cell right next to me. No, he's clearly come right from a grand ball." Enzo shot back, and Elena mentally hit herself. She had walked right into that.

"Enough." Damon said sharply, cutting into their argument. "Enzo can do what he wants. But I'm going back to jail."

Elena looked up, in horror. She couldn't understand what he was saying. They'd gone to all the effort of breaking him out, and he wanted to go back?

He saw her look of confusion, and took her hands. "Elena, I love you. And I'm so grateful to you, to all of you, for helping me. But I can't run. Damon Salvatore runs from no one. Amidst all these malicous rumours, running would only confirm my guilt to the townspeople. And I don't want that. I don't want murder to be the legacy the Salvatores leave in this town. And do you want that to be the legacy that you leave? Do you want your parents to live here, with people thinking their daughter ran away with a murderer?"

Elena thought back to seeing the insults her parents had faced that morning, and knew in her heart that he was right. She didn't want that.

"Then what do you want to do?" She asked softly, looking into his mesmerising blue eyes.

"I want to clear my name. And if I can't do that, I want the town to know that Damon Salvatore didn't run from his fate."

Elena failed to keep the tears spilling. "I can't watch be the reason you die." She whispered. Even the mere thought of it caused a pain so sharp, it felt like she had been stabbed.

Damon rested his forehead against hers, wiping away her tears gently. "You breathed life into me, Elena. How could you _ever_ be the reason I die?"

He kissed her. It was short and sweet, and it made her want to grab him and never let go. But eventually he did, walking over to hug Stefan. Elena bit down on her lip, to keep in the sobs. He took her hand, and they had just started the walk back to the station, when lights appeared at the end of the street.

"Well, well, going somewhere?"

Rebekah Mikaelson looked elegant as always, but the warmth had gone from her eyes. Replaced with cold fury. She was surrounded by around a dozen men. After what had happened to her brother, she was taking no chances.

"Back to prison, if you would believe it." Damon called back.

Elena looked up at him. His voice sounded cheerul, but up close, she could see that he had tensed. He was ready for a fight. She squeezed his hand, more to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Rebekah smiled coldly. "I'm sure that's true." She responded, sarcastically.

"Rebekah. You kept our secret from Klaus, because you wanted to protect us. Please, do the same now. Let us go." Elena said, stepping forwards, pleading.

"I did. Because I knew my brother, I knew his fury rivalled no ones. And you seemed like a sweet, innocent girl. I didn't want you to pay a heavy price for one foolish mistake. Everyone's allowed one foolish mistake." Her voice trailed off wistfully, before she snapped back to the present. "And how did you repay me? You _murdered_ him. You murdered my brother." Her voice shook with a mixture of grief and anger.

"You know me! You know I would never do that. It's all lies, it didn't happen like that!" Elena protested, but Rebekah shook her head.

"You mean to tell me that little gutter rat didn't drive a knife through my brother's chest?" She asked, looking with disgust at Damon.

"Yes, I did." Damon said, stepping forwards so he was in line with Elena. "I did kill your brother. And I don't regret it. He was a horrible person."

"You know what? I can't wait until the hanging. Kill him now." Rebekah said, ordering the men beside her. They stepped forwards.

"Wait!" Elena cut in. "You said you knew your brother, right? Knew his fury? He tried to kill me! Tried to kill his unborn child! Damon acted in self defence!"

Rebekah shook her head once more. "Stop lying! Klaus would never harm his own blood. Family meant more to him than anything. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Loyalty means nothing to you." Rebekah said, glaring at Damon once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but she steamed on. "I should have known! The moment I heard you were a Salvatore, I should have stopped things then! You Salvatores are all the same!"

Elena looked up at Damon, but he seemed equally confused. "What?" He asked, but Rebekah wasn't even listening anymore.

"You come from a family of cheats. Your word means nothing. You're all cowards! You won't stand up for what's yours, and the minute you're offered an easy way out, you just take it! You're all liars!" She almost screamed the last word, her usual composed elegance having completely vanished.

"What are you talking about?" Damon tried again, as Rebekah breathed hard, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"She's talking about me."

Stefan said quietly, stepping out from behind Enzo and Barrow. Elena saw the same sorrow in him that she had seen earlier. He looked tired, and worn down. Damon had the same expression of shock and bewilderment as her. She looked back to Rebekah, who had seemingly frozen in shock.

"Rebekah. It's been a while." Stefan said, his tone unusually cold.

Enzo looked between Stefan, Damon, Elena and Rebekah, with an expression of amusement. "Well well, seems I've stumbled into quite the family drama."

 _Well, hope you liked it? Please let me know! Is anyone even still reading it? I know I left it a while, sorry! Also, quick question, I was just wondering how people felt about the introduction of vampires/witches etc into the story? Should I do it, or just leave it all human, as it is at the moment? I'm open to either way, so just let me know!_


End file.
